


Animals

by xbeccaritax



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, FBI Agent Derek, Homophobia, Human Stiles Stilinski, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Derek, POV Multiple, POV Outsider, POV Stiles, Panic Attacks, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stalking, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, mostly Stiles POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:57:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 33,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3102971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbeccaritax/pseuds/xbeccaritax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of the Maroon 5 song: Animals </p><p>What do you do if your being watched but you don't know it? Stalked and hunted like prey. There's nothing you can say to stop it, nothing you can do. He's out there, watching. Monitoring everything you do. You better think quick. But it doesn't even matter because he already has you and now... </p><p>You're dead. </p><p>****</p><p>Stiles has a feeling like he's being watched but all his friends think he's crazy. But when he's proven right there's not much he can do to fight against it. How far will Stiles go to save his life and the life of others?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As I said in the summary, this song is based off of Maroon 5's song Animals. Here's the link: 
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=qpgTC9MDx1o
> 
> When I heard the song, it inspired me to write this. This isn't the first fic I've written but it is the first I've posted. I would love to hear your feedback. It will really give me the confidence to continue posting. This story is not completed yet but I have a good chunk written. 
> 
> A lot of the tags are not up yet. But I wanted to keep somethings a surprise. (Don't want to give too much away on the first chapter) I'll continue to tag as I go along and feel free to remind me of any tag I miss. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy. 
> 
> PS, this is unbeta'd and all things Teen Wolf related belongs to MTV, not me!! Happy Reading.

**Unknown POV**

He sits there, inside a local Starbucks, like he does everyday, just staring at his boy. No one notices. His eyes and face are obscured by his hat and sunglasses giving him a great opportunity to ogle the young man. The boy is so animated when he talks, so expressive. It makes the stranger smile to himself and wonder how animated he'd be in his bed, writhing beneath him. The man represses a shiver and pulls out his digital camera. He pretends to be looking through the film but he has his camera aimed at the young man of his affections. He snaps a dozen pictures. Some of the boy by himself and some of him with his friends. He paused his picture taking to think of their names. 

He remembered hearing them as he listened in on the young mans phone call about this meet up. The older man listened to all of his conversations. He needed to. He had to know and learn everything about him. Call the man obsessed if you wanted but he was in love. The man went back to taking pictures of his golden eyed boy as he talked to Scott and Lydia. 

He stopped suddenly when the boy stopped talking and looked around the coffee shop. His beautiful pink lips pulled down into a frown. The man itches to go to him and make him smile again but instead he pulled the brim of his hat down further on his head and focuses more on the camera. When the boy didn't find what he was looking for, he turned back to his friends. He said something and they started to pack up to leave. 

Before walking out, he took one last look and around the shop. His eyes stopped on the older mans table and the older man smirked a little. His frown deepened and he walked out. It ticked the older man off that the boy didn't even acknowledge him with a smile but the boy would learn. 

The man had spent most of his time watching, never talking or touching. Not that he didn't want to because he did. He just wanted to know all he could about the boy before he approached. It would be soon though. He knew just about everything. He knew where the boy went to school, knew where he lived. He even knew that the boy liked to take his Adderall early in the morning to avoid the stomach ache he would get if he took it later in the day. 

The older man even knows what the boy likes sexually. He's never been with him physically, not yet. But he has been with him spiritually and mentally. The man watched him, through his window and on my computer screen as his pleasured himself. Watched his hands, with those sinfully long fingers stroke his cock to its full length. He watched as his fingers breached his hole, pushing gently against his prostate until his pleasure was too much to handle and he exploded all over his hand. The man watched every time and after a while he was able to time his climax to match his boy. 

All of this watching was great but the older man was running out of patience. He wanted more. And soon the two of them would be together forever. They would get to kiss and touch and feel each other in ways no one else would even be able to imagine. Before long, his beautiful boy would know who this man was and would stop playing hard to get. _'Finally he will love me too.'_ The man thought and it filled him with glee. _'He will realize that he is perfect for me. With his pale skin dotted with moles, his expressive, whiskey colored eyes, and his beautiful pink lips. He will love me and he will be **MINE!** '_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here is another update. 
> 
> I do need a little help. I need a name for my Stalker/bad guy. It would be awesome if you guys could help me come up with a good name. I'll pick the one I think fits the best. Thanks a lot for the help. 
> 
> Thanks for the support.  
> Happy reading!!

Stiles was having a weird day. He was getting the feeling as though someone was watching him but whenever he looked around nothing was out of the ordinary. Maybe he needed to change the dosage on his Adderall or cut his caffeine intake. Today isn’t the first time Stiles has felt like this though. It’s been like this for months.

It all started back in August, in the beginning of his third year at Columbia University. Stiles had felt like someone was following him home from his classes. He was constantly looking over his shoulder when he was outside. He even felt like he was being watched in his own apartment. It got so bad that Stiles couldn’t function unless his curtains were closed. Eventually, he stopped going out alone. He made sure to have a friend with him at all times and if no one was available he stayed holed up in him room, only coming out to use the bathroom and to eat.

His friends were starting to worry about him. They thought he was losing his mind. They blew him off as if he was crazy. ‘You’re crazy Stilinski. Who would want to stalk you?’ Jackson had said when he had told Lydia his reason for remaining holed up in his room. And Stiles thought maybe he was crazy because he had no proof. No one ever approached him so he didn’t even know it was real.

That is, until the gifts started showing up.

About two months after his friends blew him off; he got a package at his door. The box contained a collection of all the Marvel movies, Iron Man 1, 2 and 3, Captain America: The First Avenger, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Thor, Thor: The Dark World, and the Avengers, and a card that said

_Thinking of you always,_  
 _And I hope you watch these and think of me too_

Stiles was a little freaked out but he didn’t think anything of it. They were just movies. So what if the note was a little creepy. The gifts escalated from there. They ranged from things like more of his favorite movies and books to things like huge flat screen televisions and expensive laptops and phones. When these things started to come in, Stiles knew something wasn’t right. He started returning everything. But they would always come back. He even bought all of the stuff to the Post Office. That didn’t work either. The workers told him that there was no return address and there was nothing they could do. Stiles just ended up donating them all except the laptop. The laptop was the newest edition in the Mac line and had conveniently showed up when his old HP laptop mysteriously crashed. The timing was awfully suspicious to Stiles but he needed a laptop to complete his assignments. He had Danny check out the computer and make sure it wasn’t bugged and once he got the all clear he thought he was good to go.

Things slowed down a little bit towards the end of November and Stiles was grateful. He was tired of all the gifts showing up at his door, tired of looking over his shoulder. He was just tired. Stiles enjoyed his little reprieve by going to the local sex shop. They didn’t have what he was looking for so they told him to check the website and what he needed would be there. He also hung out with Scott and all the rest of their friends. Lydia and Malia came down from Boston and they all took the break they had in December to catch up a little. Things were good for Stiles.

And of course that’s when things got worse.

Christmas Eve was when Stiles got the biggest package yet. It was filled to the top with different things wrapped in wrapping paper. As Stiles opened up each present, he was horrified. He saw things in that box that he looked up online, that he looked at in the store, and that he mentioned over the phone. Some of the items he had no memory of even looking at. A dildo, anal plugs, hand cuffs, silk boxers, porn tapes, a DVD play, the list goes on and Stiles started to cry. He was too freaked out, too anxious, too afraid to do anything else. He packed the box up and hid it in closet. He didn’t want to look at it or even think about it.

The months following that, he didn’t really get anymore gifts. He just got letters asking why he wasn’t using his gifts. Stiles ignored them all. His friends started to ask questions about the change in his mood but Stiles wasn’t ready to be told he was crazy again and he didn’t want them to worry. They had their own lives to focus on. But Stiles knew it was time to start talking about it because it was just too much for him to handle alone. He was startled out of his thoughts when he felt a hand touch his shoulder.

“You okay, man?” Scott asked him when he nearly jumped out of his skin. “You look a little lost there.”

“Y-yeah… I mean no, not really. I don’t know.” Stiles sighed. He was conflicted about telling his best friend but he knew he needed to. “I… do you remember when I told you guys that I felt like I was being watched?” Scott and Lydia both nodded and waited for Stiles to continue. He turned away from them and stared into Central Park. He watched as a squirrel runs up a tree and wished his life was that simple. The spring breeze feels nice against his skin. It was warm but still had a little bit of a chill. Stiles closed his eyes for a second and took a deep breath before he continued. “I’ve been feeling that a lot more lately and- and it’s not just the feeling that has me worried. Gifts started showing up at my door two months after you guys told me I was crazy. I’m really starting to get freaked out. I don’t know what to do anymore.”

Scott looked at him in disbelief. “Dude, this is not okay. This is serious. And this has been going on since when, August?” Stiles nodded and Scott started counting on his fingers and his eyes widened. “This has been going on for eight months and you’re just now saying something.”

“You guy made it seem like I was crazy. Like no one could possibly want me enough to watch me so I thought maybe I was being paranoid about it.”

“I-I’m sorry we didn’t believe you Stiles.” Lydia said finally, her shocked expression still on her face.

“Yeah,” Scott said looking down at his feet. “I had just thought your Adderall was messing with you, making you paranoid.”

“Is that what made you want to leave Starbucks? Did you get that feeling?”

“I did. And it was too much. I tried to ignore it but I couldn’t. It was like the person was right there, in the room with me. It made my skin crawl and I needed to get out of there before I went crazy. I… I don’t even feel safe being alone anymore.”

“You can stay with me and Kira. I mean, your lease is up in a couple weeks anyway right?”

“I don’t want to intrude…”

“Oh please,” Scott interrupted Stiles. “You’re my bro. I don’t mind. You can stay at your place until the lease is up and then move in with us. I’m sure we can get Isaac to stay with you until then. Everything will be okay.” Stiles smiled as Scott ruffled his hair. “But in the mean time you need to call your dad and let him know.”

Stiles nodded because he knew he had no choice in the matter. He had to tell his dad whether he liked it or not. Stiles, Scott, and Lydia continued their walk back to the campus and from there when their separate ways. Stiles hoped Scott was right. He hopes everything will be okay and that whoever is watching him is just some harmless admirer because Stiles can’t take much of this anymore. He just wants it to be over.

As soon as Stiles made it home, he shut all of his curtains and called his dad. His dad was the Sheriff of Beacon County in California. The man was always busy so Stiles tried not disturb him and call too often. He did however make weekly calls every Friday to catch up with his dad. Which is why it comes as no surprise that his father was worried when he answered his phone. 

"Stiles, what's wrong?"

Stiles lets out a soft chuckle. "Why does something have to be wrong dad?" 

"Well because its Monday. You only call on Friday. What's going on son?"

"I-I'm having a bit of an issue. I, um... I feel like I'm being watched and I don't know what to do." 

My father grew more and more concerned as I told him everything that has been happening the past eight months. "Damn it Stiles, why haven't you told me sooner? This is serious. Whether this man or woman is harmless or not this is important. Stalking is not a joking matter." 

"I know dad. I'm sorry. I-I just didn't know what to do. I guess I just hoped if I ignored it that it would go away. I didn't want anyone to think I was crazy. Who would like me enough to stalk me?" 

There was a brief silence over the line before his father spoke again. "Maybe you should think about coming home Stiles. It doesn't sound safe for you in New York anymore." 

I can't just leave now. It's only April. I have a few more weeks of college left before summer break. They aren't aren't going to just let me leave now. Plus it's the end of my third year I..." 

"Stiles," The sheriff interrupted sounding as frustrated as Stiles was. "I understand studying at Columbia University is important to you but your life and well-being should be important too. You should see about transferring." 

"I know dad." Stiles sighed. "I'll look into it." 

"Good. Is there anything else going on?" 

"Nope, everything else is good." 

"Okay. Now I have to go. There's been a recent string of robberies in the area that need to be checked out. I'll talk to you Friday right?" 

"Yeah pops, I'll call Friday." 

"Love you Stiles, take care of yourself. And I seriously hope you consider transferring." 

"Yeah, I love you too. Be safe."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it. I'm still looking for a good name for my bad guy. All help is appreciated. I added a few tags and I'll keep doing that as I go. If I missed any, feel free to let me know. 
> 
> Happy reading!!  
> And don't forget to comment :)

The call with his dad ended and Stiles smiled to himself. He missed his old man. He always went to visit when school went on break but it wasn't enough. He missed Beacon Hills. He missed home. 

A knock on his door bought him out of his thoughts. He didn't have any idea who it could be. No one comes to see him after six o'clock. His heart pounded in his chest as he walked toward his front door. _Breathe Stiles. No need to give yourself a panic attack._ He thought as he took a deep breath to calm his heart. He grabbed the baseball bat that he keeps by the door for emergencies and looked through the peephole to see Isaac staring back at him, smiling. _Stupid werewolf._

"Jesus Isaac, you almost gave me a heart attack." Stiles said as he swung the door open. 

"I know. I could hear your heart pounding through the door." He smiled softly and walked into the apartment. Stiles closed the door behind him. "Are you okay though? Scott sort of filled me in." 

"Yeah, I'm fine for now. Just a really creepy admirer." 

"No worries, I'll be here to watch over you and makes sure no one kidnaps you while you sleep." Isaac smiled again and walked off to the guest room. 

They spent the next few hours getting the werewolf settled in and cooking dinner. Before long, Stiles could barely keep his eyes open so he headed to bed. 

***

The next few weeks flew by in a mix of going to class, hanging out at Scott and Kira's, cooking dinner for Isaac, and homework. Stiles was surprised with how fast his finals were approaching. He only had one week left to study for his six classes and he was going out of his mind. His stress was so palpable the wolves could probably cut it with their claws. 

Scott and Isaac have been watching his every move for the past three weeks and while he was happy to have friends that loved him and wanted him safe, he needed to be alone so he could concentrate. That is how he found himself in the New York Public Library reading his Abnormal Psychology textbook and taking notes. 

The library was grand in its victorian structure with beige walls and golden trim. The second floor was where they had the children's corner keeping the little kiddies away from the grown ups reading and studying. The first floor was filled almost wall to wall with rows of books separated in the middle by the study area which Stiles was occupying. There were seven round tables with wooden chairs surrounding them and against the walls were plush couches and chairs with pull out table tops attached to the armrests. 

Stiles was currently at one of the round tables. He liked them better because the wood digging in his back kept him awake. He had all his highlighters and pencils set up on the table with one in his mouth and his headphones in his ears, he was in the zone. He was a flurry of foot tapping, highlighting, scribbling, and page turning. He hadn't notice how much time had passed until he heard his phone beep through his headphone. 

Scott already knew Stiles was at the library and not to disturb him while studying so he knew it wasn't Scott. Maybe it was Isaac. Stiles shrugged. It was getting late anyway. The sun was starting to set and he needed to get home before it got too dark. He picked up his phone ready to tell Isaac to come pick him up only to be confused by the unknown number. He opened up the message. 

**Inbox**  
 _You look absolutely ravishing when you concentrate. I love the way you bite your lip._

Stiles frowned. 

**To Unknown**  
 _Who is this?_

The reply was instant. 

**Inbox**  
 _I love that you play dumb. It makes the catch more worth it._

Stiles frown deepened.

**To Unknown**  
 _I'm not playing dumb. Who is this?_

**Inbox**  
 _You know, this is the first time you've been alone in three weeks. What happened to your friends?_

Stiles felt his blood run cold. Panic was trying to take over. His vision blurred and he couldn't breathe. He was texting the guy that was stalking him. He got Stiles' number. _'How did he get my number?'_ He thought through his panic. He had to calm down. He pulled up the messages between him and Scott and sent out an SOS. 

**To Scott**  
 _The guy thats stalking me has my number. He's texting me. He knows I'm alone in the library. What do I do?_

Scott's reply came right away. 

**Inbox**  
 _Stay where you are. I'm coming to get you._

And so did another message from the stalker. 

**Inbox**  
 _Who are you talking to?_

_Are you texting your friends?_

_**DON'T DO THAT!!!** _

_I just want to meet you Stiles. I love you. I'm coming now. Stay there._

All of his replies were back to back and Stiles' fight or flight response was kicking in and flight won out. He hastily threw everything into his bag and sent a message to Scott about him leaving on his way out. Stiles ran and ran until he thought he put enough distance between himself and the library. He wasn't even sure where he was anymore. He made sure to turn corners and cross avenues in his haste to get away but maybe he should have been paying more attention. 

He stopped to catch his breath, bent over with his hands on his knees for support. People passed him by and he was glad. He didn't want any attention. He started to right himself, slinging his bag back on his shoulder when someone walked up to him. 

"Are you okay?" The man asked. He was tall and thin but he had more muscle mass than Stiles. He looked plain, normal, with black rimmed hipster glasses and his hair brushed away from his face. "I saw you run. Did something happen?" 

Stiles hesitated. This man looked familiar, like he'd seen him before but New York is a big city. He was bound to see a lot of people and not remember them. It could have been from anywhere. "I-I...yeah I'm okay, thanks. I just need to get home." 

The man smiled. It made Stiles skin crawl. "Don't be in such a rush." Stiles took a half step back and the man reached his arm out, fingers grazing Stiles' arm. Even though he had a jacket on, he still felt it on his skin. At the touch, Stiles thought he would be sick. 

"I need to... I need to go." 

"No Stiles, you need to stay." The man blocked Stiles path and Stiles froze. "Enough running. I've been waiting a long time to meet you, to touch you." The stalker moved his hand to cup Stiles face. 

He wanted to move but he was stuck. His stalker caught up to him. He thought he got away. Stiles felt the bile rising in his throat. Stiles attempted to escape, tried to run around the person blocking his way but he grabbed the young man's arm pulling him into an abandoned alleyway. 

He pushed the younger man against the brick wall with a bit of force. "Stiles, don't play hard to get. I know you want me. I felt it every time you touched yourself. I know you wanted to say my name. You were just fighting it." He reached his hand down to Stiles' pants and tried to unzip. 

"Please, p-please don't." Stiles whimpered and the man growled. 

"I know you want this too." When Stiles shook his head the guy frowned. "Don't you know who I am? You gotta remember me Stiles. You love me. I know you want me. You used the gifts I got you. Although that could be because I messed up all your other stuff. But you used the dildo I sent you and you watched the tapes I sent you. I know you want this Stiles." 

Stiles fought against the man again when he reached for the button of his pants. He tried to scream but it got cut off by the guy slamming his forearm into his throat. Stiles couldn't breathe. He fought to catch his breath but nothing was getting to his lungs. Stiles must have blacked out for a bit because the next thing he remembers is being laid stomach down on the concrete. 

It took him a second to realize that the bottom half of his body was bare and there was pressure on his legs. He tried to buck himself up but the person on him had him effectively pinned down. He tried to scream but the man slammed his head into the ground. It was hard enough to cause Stiles to see stars but not enough to knock him out. How he wishes it would have knocked him out. 

Stiles lets out a pained sob when he feels two dry fingers enter him slowly. He hears the man as he tries to quiet him down but Stiles can bring himself to listen. 

Stiles whimpers painfully. "P-please s-stop. I-I don't..."

"Sshh Stiles, its okay. I'm gonna make you enjoy it." 

He shoved his two fingers in and out harder and faster. Twisting and turning trying to hit the right spot. Stiles let out a painful groan as the guy hit his prostate and the man moaned on top of him. Stiles' attacker braced himself with one hand holding the side of Stiles' face to the ground as the other unbuttoned his pants. 

Stiles doesn't know why he expected the man to enter him gently but he does and he feels stupid for holding out hope because the man rams into him, hard. He keeps his hold on Stiles face and he can feel the pebbles imbedding into his skin. The man set a brutal pace and all Stiles can see are stars as the darkness ebbs his vision. He tries to scream but his throat is still painfully sore from being slammed against. 

He claws at the ground as he waits for his attack to be over. He feels the blood as it trickles down his legs. He feels his fingers going numb as he scratches the ground. He hears his attacker telling him he loves him and he's the most precious thing in the world. That they are perfect for each other. He wants Stiles to say it back. But Stiles can't. He doesn't know this guy. He wishes it would all just stop. 

He hears the guy growl in anger and frustration. "I thought you loved me Stiles. I thought you were ready. But I guess you're not. At least, not yet. Its okay though. I'll force you to be ready." He thrusts once, twice, three times before he comes and quickly pulls out of Stiles. "I'll be back for you my love." And with that he was gone. 

Stiles can't move. His body his frozen with fear that the man will come back. His body feels used and abused and dirty. But he can't move. The darkness was closing in and he welcomed it. The pain was slowly going away and Stiles wondered if he was dying. He didn't want to think like that but thats how it felt. The absence of pain was too good to believe after what he just went through. 

He tried to fight of the darkness and stand but couldn't force his body to do so. Stiles started to panic. He didn't want to die in an alley in New York. He needed to do something. As if on cue, he felt his phone buzz underneath him. He managed to get enough energy to grab his phone from his jacket pocket. He placed the phone on the ground and slid the screen over. 

He could hear someone talking on the line but couldn't hear who it was. He felt himself slipping away but managed to get out a weak, strangled 'help, h-help me p-please" before the darkness fully consumed him and his world went blank.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo! Sorry I didn't post on Sunday. I had a lot of stuff going on so here is the new chapter. I hope you enjoy it. I am going to try to have the next chapter up by Sunday so I can keep up with my original schedule. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and I really do hope you like it. Comments and kudos are appeciated. I would love to hear any and all constructive criticisms that you might have. Happy reading. Enjoy!!

Everything was peaceful. Stiles felt as if he was floating on air. His body was weightless, suspended over nothing. He felt free. But he couldn't move. He tried moving his fingers and got nothing, not even a twitch. That is when he realized there was something wrong with his vision. He could see no shapes, no colors, just white blankness that seemed to go on forever. 

Stiles felt his pulse spike. _'What the hell is going on? Where am I? Why can't I see?'_ He felt his panic creeping up on him and he couldn't move to stop it. His throat threatened to close and Stiles felt as if he was going to die. _'I can't die right now. What's going to happen to my dad? He's going to be devastated. I have to calm down. WHY CAN'T I MOVE?'_

He continued to feel the panic and his vision darkened, turning black around the edges. This was it for him. There was no way to hold off his oncoming panic if he couldn't see his surroundings, see that he was safe so he just gave in and let the darkness eat at his vision. He heard a beeping noise start in his head but it was already too late. The darkness was consuming him and soon he'd be nothing. 

Stiles started to hear chatter, as if someone was saying something to him, but no one was around. Just him. It got louder but was still indecipherable. Stiles did not try to understand. He just let go. His panic was to the point of no return. He could feel his breath stuck in his throat. There was no saving him. 

"-iles. Can you hear me? Stiles wake up." A voice said. He knows this voice. 

_'Scott?'_

"Stiles, please wake up." 

The darkness ebbed as the voice, Scott, continued to talk to him. Stiles felt his body coming back to reality. He was no longer in a panic. He was no longer surrounded by darkness. He was no longer in a blank space. He was in real time. And that's when the pain hit. He felt it from his head to his toes but it was more focused on his pelvis and ass area. He opened his eyes and they stung a little as they adjusted to the room. 

"Oh thank god." He heard Scott say from his side. Stiles frowned when he took in the room. He was in a hospital bed, attached to an IV and heart monitor. He opened his mouth to speak but the pain was too much, nothing came out. He tried again and got the same result. His frown deepened. "Don't try to talk buddy. The doctor said your voice will be out of commission for a while. Here," Scott pulls out a dry erase board and a marker. "Use this." 

Stiles takes it and writes. _'Why am I here?'_

"You don't remember?" Stiles shakes his head. "You...you were attacked. I called your phone to find where you were after you left the library. I heard you asking for help so Isaac and I went looking. I found you in an alley a couple blocks away from the library. You..." 

Stiles felt as if he was hit by a truck as the memory fluttered back into his mind. 

_The man grabbed Stiles' arm pulling him into a nearby abandoned alleyway._

_'Stiles, don't play hard to get. I know you want me.'_

_Hands grabbing him, unbuttoning his pants. He's lying on the ground, crying._

_'Sshh Stiles, its okay. I'm gonna make you enjoy it'_

_There is pain, a lot of it. And he's bleeding._

_Then there's a growl, not human, and the man is mad._

_'I'll be back for you my love.'_

Stiles heart stops. It's no longer beating, pumping blood trying to keep him alive. It just done and the boy doesn't see much after that. His vision promptly blacks out. 

***

The next time Stiles wakes up, he's sure he's dead this time until he sees Lydia's face above his. "Stiles Stilinski, you are going to stop giving me a heart attack or so help me god, I will kill you myself." 

"Lydia, stop it. You can't yell at him right now. His heart just stopped." Scott snapped at her and she scowled. Nobody yelled at Ms. Lydia Martin. But she let it go and turned back to Stiles. 

"I'm sorry. I just...you had me worried Stiles. I just don't want to lose you."

Stiles nodded. 

"I know you had a horrible thing happen to you but the cops are here" Stiles best friend looked him in the eyes and there was nothing but worry. "and they want to know about the assault. Are you feeling up to it?"

Stiles pulse raised just a little at the thought of reliving it but he needed to do this now or he's not going to do it at all. He nods at his friend and Scott opens the door and lets the cops in. One man and one woman walked into the room and Stiles started to feel claustrophobic. The man was tall but burly and took up a lot of space. He had brown hair and pale blue eyes that were really dull. He also had what looked like a permanent frown etched on his face. His partner was a different story. She was short and thin with long blonde hair tied up tight in a ponytail. She had beautiful tan skin that really made her blue eyes shine bright. Her smile was light as she entered the room. 

The man turned to Stiles. "Hello Mr. Stilinski, I'm Detective Dave Robson and this is my partner, Detective Carla Santiago. We know you can't talk at the moment but we just want to ask you a few simple questions about the attack. Is that okay?" 

When Stiles nodded, Detective Santiago asked. "Do you have something to write with?" 

Stiles pulled his mini white board off his table along with the marker. Thats when he noticed he was trembling. Lydia saw too because she reached out to put a hand on his arm but Stiles flinched. She moved her had away slowly. He started to apologize when he saw her face. She looked heartbroken because of him. Because he flinched from her. He didn't want her to feel that way because he's damaged. But before he could apologize, she shook her head. "I'm sorry Stiles. I should have known better." 

"Lydia,-" 

"No, don't apologize, please. It was me." 

He opened his mouth to talk again but the male cop cleared his throat. "The faster we get through this the quicker me and my partner can be out of here." 

His attitude stopped Stiles from saying whatever it was he was going to say. He was taken aback because the officer seemed nice when he first walked in. Or at least not hostile. The younger man felt his heart beat just a little bit faster and he looked at his friends. Lydia looked horrified and Scott looked murderous. Scott looked at Stiles and Stiles looked away. He needed to get this over with. 

Stiles nodded his head at the officer so he could start the questioning. 

To his surprise, it was Detective Santiago who started the questioning. "Okay Mr. Stilinski, what were you doing before you were attacked?"

Stiles wrote on his board, _At the Library on 4th street.'_

"What were you there for?"

_'I was studying. Finals week is coming up and I wanted to study away from my friends.'_

"And why is that?"

Stiles throat felt thick. _'Because they've been trying to keep me safe from what we all thought was just a creepy secret admirer. They've been crowding my space for three weeks. I needed a break.'_

"Did you know who this secret admirer was?" Stiles just shook his head while he was erasing his board. "Do you know who attacked you?"

_'It was the stalker.'_

Finally, Detective Robson spoke. "How do you know that?"

_'The guy texted me. He saw me alone and wanted to come to my table. I ran. I stopped when I thought I was far enough but he caught up to me, said he was tired of waiting. Then,'_

Stiles stopped writing. They should understand. He shouldn't have to write it out. 

"Then what?" Detective Robson asked with a knowing look. When Stiles didn't write anything, he scowled. "What happened next? Did he give you flowers? Hold your hand? Buy you dinner? The guy could've bought you a diamond ring for all we know."

"HE RAPED ME!" Stiles yelled. His throat was on fire and his eyes were watering from the pain but he was tired of this guys attitude and tired of the officers being there. He put his board down and closed his eyes but he kept seeing the smug look on Detective Robson's face. 

Scott stood up. "I think you guys should go." 

"We still have a couple more questions for Mr. Stilinski." Detective Santiago said and when no one answered she continued. "I'll do the questions myself. My partner will wait outside. I want to help you." Stiles hesitated before he gave a nod. 

The Detectives left the room for a minute to talk. Their conversation was quiet at first but he heard the last of it when Detective Santiago opened the door again. 

"You were wrong and you know it Robson. So just wait out here." 

"No, this kid is wrong. He probably wanted it. You know how gays are. The sex probably got too kinky and he came crying rape. I don't even know why we're wasting our time. But you question him if you want. I'll be by the front desk." 

Stiles eyes were still closed when The woman came back into the room. "Sorry about that." She said and when she got no answer she sighed. "I'll just ask a few more questions and I'll be out of your hair. Do you remember what he looks like? Were there any distinguishing marks, moles, birthmarks, tattoos? Did he wear glasses? What clothing was he wearing?"

"Slow down," Lydia snapped. "How is he expected to write all of this down if your running off at the mouth?"

Stiles put his hand on Lydia's wrist to calm her and then finished writing. 

_'He was about six feet tall, muscular but lean. He wore hipster glasses. I don't know about moles, birthmarks, or tattoos. He did have a little five o'clock shadow but it was barely noticeable. Dark hair and dark brown eyes. He had on a black sweater and blue jeans.'_

She nodded as she wrote his description down. "If we caught him, would you be able to pick him out in a line up?" He nodded. "Okay thats it for now. If you think of anything else or if he comes in contact with you in anyway, let me know. Here's my card." She pulled out a card from her breast pocket and handed it over. Scott snatched it and put it on Stiles tray. Detective Santiago mumble an apology before hurrying out of the room. 

"That fucking bastard. I wanted to kill him. Stiles you have no idea how much I want-" 

"Calm down Scott. Eyes changing." Stiles interrupted him. Pain stung his throat and made his eyes water. 

"Please stop talking Stiles. Its hurting you." Lydia had tears in her eyes. Stiles rolled his and picked up the board erasing what was on it. 

_'Where's Kira and everyone else?'_

"They were here yesterday." 

_'What do you mean yesterday? Whats today? How long have I been here?'_

Lydia sat at the edge of his bed. "It's been just under forty-eight hours. I got here a few hours ago. I left as soon as I heard you were in the hospital. Kira and Isaac had classes to go to. Malia and Danny had work. And Jackson is on his way." 

_'Did anybody call my dad?'_

"Yeah, Scott did. He said he's on his was here."

"I want to go home."

"You will. You should be getting discharged in a couple days." 

"No, I...I want to go home. Back to Beacon Hills." 

Scott stood up and looked Stiles in the eye. "Are you sure? You only have your finals to take and then you have one more year left. Are you sure you want to leave?" 

Stiles nodded. "I'll finish my finals then I want to leave. New York isn't safe for me anymore." 

The three of them discuss Stiles leaving for a little while longer and decide that after finals they will all go back to Beacon Hills to be with him. And return when classes begin again in August they would come back and leave Stiles with his father. Scott promised to call Stiles' father and tell him the plan as they got ready to leave. 

Stiles body was heavy with exhaustion. He was glad when Lydia and Scott finally left him only after promising to come back tomorrow a thousand times. He drifted in and out of sleep for hours only to be woken up when a nurse came to check on him. She told him that the doctor would be in to see him in the morning. Stiles just nods. His throat is still hurt and burning and he doesn't feel like trying to use it anymore. 

The nurse, Kathy, gave him a dose of morphine through his IV and Stiles started to feel good. Good and tired. His eyes shut slowly and Stiles was out like a light.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!!!!! 
> 
> I know I promised an update last weekend but real life didn't give me a chance. So instead of waiting until Sunday to post, I'm posting it today. 
> 
> Just so you know, this story is going to be dark most likely from beginning to the end but there will be some fluff in the middle and a happy-ish ending. On another note, Derek will be making an appearance in two more chapters. I'm not sure if it will be a whole chapter from his POV or if I'll just keep Stiles POV when they meet. Let me know what you guys think and I'll work it in. I aim to please. 
> 
> Now I hope you all enjoy. Let me know if you notice any mistakes. I type on my phone so I don't always notice. 
> 
> Happy Reading !!

Something was wrong. Stiles knew he was sleeping. His body felt heavy and his vision was dark. But he had this nagging feeling that something wasn't right. He opened his eyes and it was dark, only the light from the hallway shined into his room. Stiles looked around the room. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary until he looked over to the corner by the window. 

There was a dark shadow and a pair of glowing red eyes. The shadow stepped forward and the person gave a teeth baring smile. "Hello Stiles, its good to see you again." 

Stiles' heart monitor beeped faster as his heart rate increased. He kept his eyes on the intruder in his room as he reached for the call button for the nurse. 

"Don't do that." He growled. "I told you I'd be back. I was waiting here all day for you to finally be alone." 

"What do you want from me?" It came out scratchy but the pain was bearable. 

He smiled. "I just want you. You know that." The heart monitor spiked and he looked at it with a frown. "Don't be scared. The next time we make love, you'll want it." He stepped closer to the bed and ran a hand up Stiles' leg. Stiles shivered at the touch. He moved his leg but the man caught it before it moved too far. 

"You know, I heard what that officer said earlier. He wasn't very nice to you. He'll pay for that. But I thought I should come see you first. It is, after all, my fault your here. I'm sorry about that, baby. I never meant to hurt you." He ran his hand further up Stiles' leg only stopping when he hit mid thigh. Stiles breath caught in his throat and his body froze. "I just wanted you to know how much I wanted you. I thought you were ready. I can see that your not so I'll wait for you. But I do not want you to leave New York. You need to stay here with me Stiles, not Beacon Hills. I can make it safe for you. You'll be good here. But if you do leave, there will be," He slides his hands up more until he's gently cupping Stiles cock. He moaned as he gave it a little squeeze. "...consequences." 

Stiles was scared out of his mind. His stalker was a wolf. He was in Stiles' hospital room. He knew that Stiles wanted to leave and just threatened for him. Stiles wanted him gone. So he did the only thing he thought to be logical. He took in a deep breath and screamed. LOUD. 

The older man quickly let him go and covered his ears. When Stiles didn't stop screaming, the man slapped him across the face. Tears welled in his eyes as Stiles clutched his cheek. The man's eyes went from angry to horrified to sad in seconds. He took a step closer. "Baby I-I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to..." He stopped speaking and looked towards the door that just opened. 

"Stiles are you okay? We heard a scream." Kathy asked as she flipped the light switch. That is when she noticed they weren't alone. "Who are you? What are you doing here? Visiting hours are over. You're going to have to leave." Stiles made a noise in my throat and she finally looked at him, seeing the red welt of a hand print on his face and his busted lip. "I'm calling security." 

Before she could make it to the door, the man was opening the window. He looked to Stiles with a sad smile. "Until next time my love. I'm sorry." And then he jumped. 

Kathy ran to the open window. "What the fuck? Oh my god, he just jumped out of a six story window. And- and he's gone. He-he," Stiles made another noise that bought her out of her panic. "Did he... Did he do that to your face?" Stiles nodded. "Was he the one who..." She let her sentence drift off but Stiles knew what she meant and he nodded. "I'm going to call the police and then call your brother to come stay with you. But for now try to get some sleep." She pushed a button on his IV and soon he felt himself drifting away. 

*** 

Stiles eyes popped open and he stared at the ceiling. He didn't really care who was in the room or who wasn't. He wanted peace. He wanted quiet. He wanted to be out of this place and to be back with his dad in Beacon Hills. He didn't get his wish of the peace and quiet though. His eyes were open for two seconds before Scott's face obscured his line of sight, worry etched all over his face. "Oh my god Stiles, look at your face." 

"That would require a mirror." Stiles said and winced at his sore throat. 

Scott rolled his eyes. "I came as soon as Nurse Kathy called but you were asleep. What happened?"

"That crazy stalker was here, in my room. He knew I talked to the cops. He knew I was leaving New York and he threatened me. Oh and he's a werewolf." 

"What? He can't be. I would be able to smell him." 

"Well according to his glowing red eyes and claws, he is. Maybe he's blocking his scent. Can...would he be able to do that?"

"Shit, he's an Alpha." Scott started to pace a little. "I mean, he could block his scent. If he had the right means, to get the spray for it. Scent blocking spray is very expensive." Scott pulled his chair closer to Stiles' bed and sat down. "I wish this wasn't happening to you Stiles. I'm going to make sure you get home safe and in one piece." 

All he could do was nod. 

 

Stiles was discharged a day later. Once the doctors were sure he was in good health, they let him go. He called his dad as soon as he made it home and made sure it was okay for him to stay in his old bedroom. His dad, of course, was offended that Stiles thought he had to ask. _'This is still your house too son. You can stay as long as you need too.'_ Stiles could hear his father relief and concern through the phone. Relief because Stiles was coming back to Beacon Hills and concern because his son had a crazy, stalker after him. 

Stiles hoped the summer away from all of this would make everything calm down and then he would be able to come back and finish his last year at Columbia. Scott and Lydia had already surprised him by having all his teachers email him his finals early so that he could take them before he left for California. Lydia could be quite persuasive and no one could resist Scotts puppy dog eyes. All his professors caved. 

After completing his finals, which took him three days, Stiles made sure he packed all his things in the boxes Lydia bought over before she went back to Boston for school. She promised spend the summer with him and that made Stiles heart soar. All of his friends would be coming back with him to their hometown just because he was too afraid to stay in New York. He felt loved. But he also felt guilty. Guilty for making his friends give up their summer to stick by him. They could be doing anything but they sticking by his side to protect him. He shook off his thoughts and continued to clear out his apartment. He just wanted this to all be over. 

There was a knock at his door then Scott walked in holding two large pizza boxes. "Come on, lets take a break."

"Can't, I need to pack so I can leave tomorrow. This is the only thing I have left to do." 

Scott sighed. "You need to eat too Stiles. You've barely eaten since you were in the hospital. Just sit down with me and eat then we'll finish up here after." 

"Yeah, sure, okay, I'll eat." Stiles sat down with Scott and ate the pizza with him. He didn't eat much, with didn't go unnoticed by Scott, but felt a little better after his second slice. 

As promised, Scott helped Stiles pack the rest of his things and within a couple hours, his whole life was packed in boxes. Scott stayed for a while longer, only leaving when Kira called to be picked up from work. They hugged and Scott promised to be there to take him to the airport the next morning. 

Stiles lounged on his couch watching Netflix, trying to stay awake all night. He didn't want to fall asleep. He didn't want his stalker to be in his apartment when he woke up. But as life would have it, Stiles had drifted off. Only realizing it when he woke up at six o'clock in the morning because his alarm on his phone was blaring. He turned his alarm off and started to get ready for his flight. 

Stiles got dressed in a pair of blue jeans, a white t-shirt, and a red and black flannel shirt. He was pouring a cup of coffee when a news story caught his attention. 

_'This just in, an officer of the New York Police Department was just found dead in his Manhattan apartment. Details are not yet being released but his murder, according to the Medical Examiner, was graphic and gruesome. Here is what his partner had to say.'_ Detective Santiago appeared on the screen. She looked well put together except for her red-rimmed eyes. Anyone could tell that she was crying before this interview. _'Detective Robson was a great partner. He may have had his flaws but he didn't deserve this. He was an officer of the law for ten years and a very well respected man. And whoever did this will because and prosecuted to the full extent of the law.'_ She walked off the stage and the TV cut back to the news station. 

Stiles didn't notice his hands were shaking until his coffee spilled on his shirt burning his chest. _'Shit'_ Stiles didn't have time for this. He needed to get to the airport on time to make his flight. He went to change his t-shirt when there was a knock on his door. He rolled his eyes because Scott is always forgetting his key. He shrugged on his new shirt and hurried to let in his best friend. 

To his surprise, it wasn't Scott. It was Detective Santiago. 

"Uh hi, detective. What can I do you for?" Stiles gave a nervous chuckle. 

She scowled. "We have a few questions for you. Mind if we sit down?" She gestured to his dining table. 

"Yeah sure, what's this about?" He asked as he closed his front door. 

"Where were you Thursday night between five and seven-thirty in the evening?" 

"I was with Scott. He wanted me to take a break from my finals and packing. He took me and some friends out to a diner in SoHo. Why are you asking?" 

"Detective Robson was killed Thursday night between five and seven." 

"And you think I did it?" She raised an eyebrow. "Why would I kill him? He might have been an asshole to me but I wouldn't kill him." 

"See the thing is, we don't think it was you. We think your stalker went through with his threat." She pulled out a stack of photos and spread them out on the table. 

The whole scene was horrifying. The pictures were all of Detective Robson covered in blood. He sat tied to a black folding chair. His hands bound behind his back and his feet to the legs of the chair. His eyes were missing from his skull. His throat was slashed as though someone was trying to claw his throat out. 

Stiles eyes watered as he stared at the scattered photos on the table. He didn't really believe his stalker would kill Detective Robson. Call Stiles naïve if you want to but he just hoped that this guy wouldn't be psychotic enough to kill an NYPD officer. Detective Santiago pushed two photos closer to Stiles. The first was a picture of Robson's chest. Some of the blood had been cleared off and the number one was carved into his flesh. The second was of a sentence painted on a wall in blood. 

_'This was for you Stiles.'_

His breath caught in his throat and he couldn't breathe. This was his fault. He got Detective Robson killed. The guilt bubbled up in his gut, suffocating him. His breathing came in frantic and panicked. Stiles gripped the edge of the table hard because he thought if he let go he would pass out on the floor. There was a loud slam that came from somewhere in the room but Stiles couldn't see anything but the photos of the officer. 

"What the hell is going on here?" 

That was Scott's voice. Scott was here, with him. That helped Stiles breathing slow down. He knew Scott would keep him safe. Scott was his best friend. Scott was an Alpha. Scott was safe. So why couldn't he tear his eyes from the photos? 

"Stiles, buddy, I need you to breathe. In, 2, 3, 4. Out, 2, 3, 4. There you go. Just breathe." Scott gently rubbed his best friends back as he calmed down. 

Stiles pulled away from Scott and muttered, "T-thanks." 

"Now what the hell is going on here?"

"I came here to question Mr. Stilinski." The detective stood up from her chair. 

"What I just saw, did not look like questioning. It looked like you were terrorizing him." Scott snapped. His fury was blazing through him. "What are you questioning him for? And why the fuck are these pictures here?" 

"Detective Robson was murdered and we believe it is connected to him." 

"He didn't do it." Scott growled. 

"We know that. But there was this note left in Robson's blood at the crime scene." She pushed forward the picture. "We came to see if he knew anything." 

"He told you all he know at the hospital. You should have taken that mad man's threat seriously. Now you officers should leave. Stiles has a plane to catch."

"And where exactly is Mr. Stilinski going?"

"To Beacon Hills, California to be with his dad." 

She nodded. "Very well. We'll be in touch if we get anymore information or if we need you to come back and ID the perp. Have a safe trip." Detective Santiago gathered up the photos placing them back into a manilla envelop. She looked at the officer that accompanied her and with a jerk of her head both officers walked out of the apartment. 

Scott waited a couple seconds before he leaned forward to be eye level with Stiles. "Are you okay?" 

Stiles didn't say a word. How could he? The guilt was practically suffocating him. He shook his head. No he was not okay and right now, at this very moment, he didn't think he could ever be okay again. 

He stood up from his chair and grabbed the one suitcase that he packed. All the rest of his things would either be put in storage or delivered to California in five days. Stiles ignored the worrying looks he got from Scott. He couldn't deal anymore he just wanted to get away. And in roughly five and a half hours he will be far, far away from all this madness. 

They caught a taxi to the airport and rode in silence. There was nothing to talk about and Stiles was perfectly happy to stare out the window as New York traffic passed them by. He would get to California and pretend nothing was going on. He wouldn't have to deal with the constant fear of someone watching him. 

Scott and Stiles enter the airport and it like a ghost town. Theres no traffic jam of people crowding the walkway. For that, Stiles is glad. He makes it to his gate with fifteen minutes to spare. Stiles mind was everywhere and nowhere at once. He had so much going on inside his head and he didn't know what to do about it. In the end, Stiles chose to ignore it. That is what he does best after all. He ignores things until they go away. 

By the time he comes out of his thoughts, Scott if tapping him telling him he going to miss his flight. "I'll be there in a week. After I finish all my finals, Kira and I will be there with you so you won't be alone. And remember you have your dad there too. He'll protect you." Stiles nodded and Scott pulled him into a hug. "Love you, man. Have a safe flight." 

"Love you too, Scott. Be careful." And with that he was boarding the plane. He found his window seat and threw his duffle in the overhead compartment. He got himself comfy with his headphones in hid ear listening to music and couldn't help but be sad at the thought that just popped in his head. He forgot his pillow. Stiles knew he was in for a few sleepless nights until Scott made his way to Beacon Hills.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's two new chapters. 
> 
> Happy reading:)!

**Unknown**

_'He left me. Stiles ...left me. I told him to stay. Why didn't he listen?'_

The werewolf paced back and forth in his studio apartment. He was angry. No, he was beyond angry. He told his mate to stay put. Not to go back to Beacon Hills, not to run away from him, but he did. He completely disregarded an order from his Alpha and now the wolf within him was dying to come out. 

_'I killed for him. And... And he disrespects me like this. He's gonna learn. He has too. Its the only way for us to be together.'_

He lets out a low growl. His human, his mate, will learn not to disobey him even if he has to kill him. 

**Stiles**

Being home with his dad was surreal. He gave Stiles space and allowed him to do as he pleased but still walked on eggshells around him like he was a fragile porcelain doll. John Stilinski avoids any and all conversation about the attack and for that Stiles is glad but any sudden movement or sound and the Sheriff is there waiting to help anyway he can. Stiles knows he can't fault his father for that. His one and only child was stalked and attacked and threatened and there is nothing he can do about it. 

After Stiles first nightmare and panic attack being back in Beacon Hills, his father went full parent mode. He called Detective Santiago and demanded to know all the information they found out about his son's attacker but they still haven't found anything. John yelled at her through the phone and told her to do her job and keep in touch if they found anything new. Its been almost four weeks since the attack and a week since coming back home Stiles just wishes he could have some peace for a little while. 

 

Stiles is in his room, huddled under his blanket, when there was a knock on his door. He doesn't say anything but the door opens anyway. "Hey kiddo, you want some lunch." 

Stiles doesn't answer. He's not hungry. He hasn't been hungry since the day he left New York. Those pictures of Detective Robson's death have been haunting him. 

He heard a sigh from behind him and felt a dip on the bed at his feet. "You have to eat Stiles. I've barely seen you since you been here and its been a whole week. Scott will be here tomorrow and I would like to spend one full day with my son before he gets swept away by his best friend." He put his hand on Stiles feet. "I made pancakes." 

"Did you? Or Did Ms. McCall drop them off a few minutes ago." Stiles held back his smile as his father sputtered and tried to come up with an excuse for why she was here. "Its okay dad. I know you can't cook. Its good that she cooks for you now that I'm not here as much. You should totally take her out on a date to thank her." 

Stiles peeked over the covers this time to see his dad's face turn bright red. His dad's mouth opened and closed like a fish as he tried to come up with a response. Stiles laughed. The Sheriff eventually gave up on trying to respond and sighed. "Let's go eat breakfast before it gets cold." 

Stiles only nodded. He didn't know how much he'd be able to eat but he did want to please his dad. Plus, the old man was right. As soon as Scott got here tomorrow, the day would be filled with video games, junk food, and distractions. Stiles and John made their way down the steps and into the kitchen where breakfast is spread out all over the table. "How many people was she trying to feed?" 

"I don't think she was expecting your change in appetite. You used to eat enough for three men." 

The Sheriff laughed when Stiles scoffed. "Did not!" 

Breakfast was a quiet affair. Stiles ate very little and his father kept giving worried glances. Afterwards they took their coffee into the living room and lounged on the couch. They watched tv in a comfortable silence. Stiles had no idea what he was watching but his dad seemed to enjoy it so he didn't mind. 

 

Stiles opened his eyes some time later and the sun was setting, an orange hue glowing through the windows. He was still sitting up on the couch but his father was missing and the tv was off. He shook his head to clear some of the fog. It was a futile attempt because the fog seemed to become heavier making Stiles head swim. 

"Dad," Stiles called out for his father once his vision started to blur. "Dad, are... are you still here?" 

Stiles stood up in an attempt to check the house for his father but a hand grabbed his shoulder and roughly pushed him back down on the couch. Stiles eyes widened when he saw a partially shifted wolf staring at him. "You just thought you could leave me. That I wouldn't come after you?" 

"I-I'm sorry. I wanted to be with-"

The man cut Stiles off with a hand around his throat. "No!" He screamed into Stiles face, spit flying through his teeth. "I told you to stay in New York. I told you to stay with me. You disobeyed me Stiles and now you are going to pay." The hand around his neck tightened as the man lowered his other hand to Stiles' pajama pants. 

Stiles screamed and clawed at the hand around his neck but the pressure kept increasing. He couldn't breathe. There was a wicked gleam to this man's face as he smiled down at Stiles. There was also a fondness that made Stiles nauseous. He looked as if he actually cared about Stiles in some weird, twisted way.

The wolf's hand was in rubbing Stiles through his boxer briefs. Stiles felt his stomach roll and his lunch threatened to come back up. Stiles swatted at the hand to make it stop. He just wanted this to stop. Where was his father? How did this man get here? Was this man ever going to leave Stiles alone? 

"Stiles," He felt a hand on his shoulder shaking him. "Stiles, come on , wake up." He heard his father's voice but knew he wasn't around. He couldn't see him anywhere. 

The wolf laughed. "No one can save you my love. You are mine. I will come for you. Always!" 

Stiles continued to scratch at the hand around his throat, tears running down his face. His scream caught in his throat as his attacker leaned in for a kiss. Stiles gave up on scratching the man's hands and clawed at his face. There was a sharp hiss and a muffled curse as the face moved away. Stiles kicked his feet while the wolf was distracted and connected to his balls. The man let go of his throat and doubled over holding his dick. "Son of a bitch." 

Stiles took advantage and pounded the man's back while he was leaning over the side of the couch. He kicked and screamed 'leave me alone.' over and over. 

"Stiles STOP!" The roar made Stiles bones quake. He blinked the tears away and looked around the room. He could see Scott and Kira in the living room staring at him with wide eyes. His father was just as shocked as they were looking at the scene in front of him where he was standing by the door. 

There was a painful groan at his feet and Stiles looked down to see Isaac curled up in a ball. He looked back up at Scott. "I... Was this, I did this?"   
Scott nodded and Stiles crumpled to the floor. "Oh my god, Isaac I-I'm so sorry. I didn't-I didn't mean too. I was just, how? How could I do this?" 

"Stiles, I'm okay. Just a bit banged up but nothing werewolf healing can't fix." 

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know it was you. I was dreaming and," 

"Yeah I know." Isaac said as he sat up and leaned back against the couch. "We came in the house and saw you scratching at your face and your neck. You weren't breathing so your father tried to wake you up but you wouldn't so I tried and well, now here we are." 

Stiles looked up at his dad. "Did I hurt you?" 

"No son. Isaac pulled me out of the way before you could do any damage." 

"I'm sorry." 

"Don't be. I'm fine. Isaac is fine. Nobody is hurt." 

"Except for him." Scott finally spoke up. He moved to sit by Stiles and Isaac on the floor. Kira did too. "Stiles you scratched your face and neck pretty bad. Its not bleeding but you have a lot of red welts." 

"I'll be fine." Stiles touched the tender skin of his neck and winced at how sore it was. "What are you guys doing here today? I thought you were coming in tomorrow." 

"The sheriff called us and said you weren't doing too good by yourself. So we came earlier. It was supposed to be a surprise." Kira said with a small smile. 

"Oh. You guys didn't need to leave early just for me." 

"Yes we did." Kira put her hand on Stiles' knee. "You're our friend and you're in need. So of course we had to come out. Besides we were done with finals anyway. We would have just been bored for a whole day." 

Scott smiled at her then looked back at Stiles. "Plus I couldn't let Lydia beat me. Lydia, Jackson, and Malia are all coming tomorrow morning." 

Stiles couldn't speak. He knew his friends loved him but he didn't know that they would all sacrifice their summer to stay with him in Beacon Hills. His eyes filled with tears. He didn't deserve this much love. He wasn't worth it. They should be off having the summers of their lives. 

Sheriff Stilinski cleared his throat and shook Stiles out of his thoughts. "Come on son, let's go get you cleaned up." 

Stiles followed his father to the bathroom where he pulled out the first-aid kit. He closes the toilet lid and sits. They were silent the whole time but Stiles knew his father had something on his mind. The antiseptic wipes burned a little as they cleaned his scratches. It was good though. It kept Stiles in the present. His dad sighed. "I'm sorry I left son. I thought you'd be okay until I came back." 

"It's not your fault I had a nightmare. I just wish this could all be over. That this would all just go away. I keep trying to ignore it, ignore the nightmares, the constant fear, the paranoia but it always come back in full force. I want this man to choke on wolfsbane and just die." 

"Stiles," His father starts but Stiles abruptly stands up and knocks everything in the kit onto the floor. 

"No, I don't want to hear it. I hurt one of my friends and almost hurt you because of this guy. I want him dead in the worst way possible. Nothing you say will change my mind." He stormed out of the bathroom and up the stairs to his room, slamming the door behind him. He knows he's acting a little childish but he doesn't want anyone else to get hurt. Last person who was involved in this mess, although he was an asshole, got killed. Stiles didn't want anyone else to die because someone wants him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DEREEEEK!!!!!!!
> 
> Happy reading!!

**Derek**

Derek was sitting at his desk, piles of papers and files everywhere. His phone has been ringing off the hook but he doesn't have time to answer it. Not when he has this much paperwork. 

Twenty minutes later, Agents Erica Reyes and Vernon Boyd burst through his office door. "Director Argent wants all agents in the conference room. Now."

With a sigh, Derek stood up from his desk and headed out of the room. He followed his friends, Boyd and Reyes, to the conference room. The air was stale and filled with urgency as all agents filed in. Director Chris Argent walked in and stood front and center, silently demanding attention. His fierce blue eyes left little room for negotiation and the whole room quieted at the sight of him. "There are some assignments that need to be delegated this morning to all team leaders. Agent Monroe will hand the folders to its respective groups. If you are still working on a previous assignment do not take a new folder. Make sure your work is complete and thorough. We need these people caught with minimal collateral damage." The Director stepped down from the podium and over towards the door, stopping just before he exited the room. "Hale, Reyes, Boyd, come with me." 

Derek's face remained impassive as he headed out of the room, Erica and Boyd buzzing behind him. They entered the Director's and shut the door behind them. The room was spacious but plain. There was a mahogany desk and four cushioned chairs, three in front and one behind it where the Director sat. There are two bookshelves, made of the same wood as the desk, behind the Director's chair filled with code books and files and there things the Director deemed important. 

"Sit down." Argent ordered as he went over to one of the bookshelves, pulled a folder out and sat at his desk. Derek was the only one who remained standing. His boss sighed and pushed the file toward him. "I want you to take this case. I need it solved and I need it solved fast. The NYPD is already following leads but they aren't handling this fast enough. He's already killed an NYPD officer." 

"I don't mean to be rude but if the New York Police Department is handling it why do we need to drop our cases to help with this one." Erica flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder and leaned back in her chair, arms folded across her chest. When she was first starting out with the FBI, she had worked on a case with the local police department. Let's just say it was not a positive experience and now Erica hates working with the police department. 

"This man is on the move he seems to be killing people as he goes. He's already killed four people in New York, including the officer, four people in New Jersey, and only two so far in Pennsylvania. We want to try and catch him before he kills anymore."

"He seems like he's heading to a specific location. Do we know where?" Boyd speaks up. 

Director Argent pulls the file closer to himself and pulls out some papers and a photo. "This here," He flipped the picture over. "is Stiles Stilinski. He is the rape victim of our murderer. The man is a student of Columbia University. He was stalked for a year and a half before he was attacked in an alley. He was hospitalized for a week and then released into his friend, Scott McCall's care. 

"While he was in the hospital, he was visited by his attacker and threatened. After he was out of the hospital, he left to go back home, Beacon Hills, California. We think the man behind all this is on his way to California. The photos of the crime scene are all the same. The victim is sitting, tied to a black folding chair. Their hands bound behind their back and feet to the legs of the chair. Their eyes were missing from their skull, throat slashed like someone was trying to claw his throat out. There are messages on the walls of every victim. The first victim, Detective Robson, is the only one with a different message. His says 'This is for you Stiles.' Whereas all the others say, 'I'm coming for you Stiles.'" 

"So why do you want us to take this case?" Derek finally speaks, his voice gruff and unbothered. 

Argent takes a deep breath. "This man might be a werewolf. And if he is, I need my team of wolves on duty. The M.E. says slash marks on each of the victims' neck is animal-like and animal hairs, wolf hairs, were found in the wounds. But we know wolves don't roam around in the city. So the only logical explanation is," 

"Werewolves," Derek breathed out under his breath. 

"So what are you having us do Director?" Erica asked. 

"I want you to work with Detective Carla Santiago to find this guy. He's no longer in New York but she was the partner of the Detective who died. All police departments in the states he has already been are looking for clues to who he is and states bordering Pennsylvania are all prepared for his next attack." 

"So what do you want us to do?" Derek repeated Erica's question without the formality. He's annoyed to have to drop his cases but the quicker this meeting is over the quicker he can do his job and find this stray wolf. 

"This is a little tricky. Because you need to talk to the witness, Stiles Stilinski, and ask him werewolf related questions but be discreet. Do not let the cat out of the bag. He might not know about werewolves. But you also need to go to New York and scrounge up any and all information on him that you can. I'll let you pick which one you do first." He returns all the papers and pictures to the file and pushes it towards the Agents. "You are dismissed." 

Derek opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the ringing phone. He let out a growl and took off to his own office. Erica and Boyd followed behind. Once seated at his desk, Derek pulled out all the pictures. He looked over all the crime scene photos just to get a feel of what this man, this wolf, was doing and why. He couldn't pick up anything that the Detectives didn't catch and that frustrated him. 

With a sigh, he pulled out the picture of the intended target of the wolf. It was a picture of him in a park laughing. His golden eyes were sparkling with happiness and a bright smile was on his lips. Derek saw the moles on his cheek and wondered how many more there were. He and his wolf could definitely see why this werewolf would want this man. 

He heard someone clear their voice and looked up to see Erica leaning over the desk. "So, have you decided?"

"Yes, we go to New York, look around and help find this guys apartment. Then in a week we fly out to California to meet Mr. Stilinski." 

Erica gave him a suspicious look and he turned away grabbing his jacket. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going home to pack a bag. You two should too. We're leaving for New York at six hundred hours." 

"Its six o'clock Derek, not six hundred hours. Can we drop the military time?" He just huffed and walked out of his office. "I guess not. See you in the morning grumpy." 

Derek shook his head as he walked out of the building and to his car. When he left his apartment this morning he did not think he would have all his other assignments reassigned. His stress level is rising and he feels his wolf wanting to burst out. He rolls his neck as he enters his car. This is going to be a long week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and let me know what you think. All comments and Kudos are welcome!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The universe hates me recently. First, all the chapters that I wrote of the story deleted from my phone. Then, while I'm typing I drop my phone and crack my WHOLE screen, seriously I can barely see anything. After that, I sort of lost motivation. But I don't want to abandon this story so here is chapter 8. I hope you enjoy it!! 
> 
> Please correct me if you see any mistakes and all reviews and constructive critisms are welcome.  
> Happy Reading :)!!

**Derek**

They get to JFK airport within two hours and catch a taxi back to their hotel, with Erica bitching the whole way because its too early. Once the team arrives at the hotel, they walked through the suite doors in to the space they shared between their rooms. Derek deemed that to be headquarters. They would meet there, everyday, after they meet with Detective Santiago and her team to discuss what they found and the next possible course of action. 

Derek, as Senior Special Agent, allowed Erica and Boyd to go to their shared room to rest up until it was time to meet the Detective at ten. He went into his room and unpacked his belongings. He took his laptop and case files and bought them to the common space. Those will be helpful later. Back in his room, Derek showers and changes his jeans, white T-shirt, and leather jacket for a black suit with a white button down and a black tie. He slicked his hair into a carefully constructed lazy style and went back into 'headquarters'. 

Derek paced the room for a while before he picked up the file. He looked over all the evidence and statements and nothing seemed out of the ordinary. He grabbed his phone and dialed the number before sitting down on the couch. 

It rang three times before the agent was ready to hang up. But then a scratchy, sleep riddled voice picked up and it peaked Derek's wolf's interest. "'ello." 

"H-hello. This is Special Agent Derek Hale. Is this Stiles Stilinski?" 

"Uh, yeah. This is he. But dude, its six in the morning. What is this call about?"

 _Shit._ Derek cursed himself silently for not remembering the three hour time difference. "I apologize for that. I wasn't thinking." 

There was a soft chuckle followed by a loud yawn. "Yeah, yeah, its cool. I'm up now. So, to what do I owe the pleasure of the FBI calling me very Special Agent Derek Hale?" 

"I'm calling to let you know that the FBI has picked up your case. My team and I will be coming to California in a week to ask you some questions." 

There was a long pause and Derek had to check to make sure the man hadn't hung up. "So...so they really haven't found him yet?"

His voice was so small and broken. Derek's wolf was howling to comfort him, to protect him. The agent pushed all those feelings down and tried to remain professional. "No. The NYPD still have not found him. But he is in a different state at this time. We are here to look for an apartment he might have rented out." 

"He's killed again hasn't he. That's why the FBI is involved isn't it? He's killed again and he's going to come for me. He-he...oh no no no. He's gonna get me and kill me. He told me not to leave. He told me. Why didn't I listen?"

Derek heard the young man's heart rate pick up and it was fast. Too fast. He heard the shallow breathing and the panic and need to to do something. "Mr. Stilinski I need you to calm down. I need you to breathe." 

Derek hears the phone fall to the floor and starts to panic. Stiles was going to pass out if he didn't breathe. He kept trying to talk to Stiles through the phone but knew it was pointless with the phone laying on the ground. Derek felt his wolf panic. It was pacing waiting for Stiles to take a deep breath and when he hadn't taken one in two minutes, it howled. The agent heard the young man call for his father and someone named Scott. The shuffling of footsteps on the other side of the phone placated his wolf enough to stop it from howling. 

"Stiles, son I need you to breathe. Breathe in," Derek heard Stiles' father take in a deep breath followed by a shaky one Stiles. "Good, now slowly breath out." Stiles exhaled and the inhaled again. His breathing was calming down and Derek was grateful. Derek sighed, rubbing his hand through his hair. 

The Alpha feels weird getting all worked up over a victim of a crime. He's never felt this way before about anyone much less on someone from one of his cases. He lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding in and just when he's about to hang up, someone picks up the phone. 

An angry voice yells, "Who is this and why are you calling Stiles?" 

"F-FBI, Scott," Derek hears Stiles mumble. 

"This is Special Agent Derek Hale with the FBI. I called to let Mr. Stilinski know that the case has been picked up by the FBI and my team and I should be in California within a week." 

He hears the phone transfer and a new person answers the phone. "I'm Stiles father, Sheriff of Beacon County. Now why would the FBI be getting involved in this case?" 

"Is the phone on speaker Sheriff?" 

"No, but I'll walk out of the room. Scott stay with Stiles." Derek hears an affirmative sounds and then the Sheriff is moving. "Okay, tell me what you know." 

"What I can tell you at this time is that the perp is on the move. My team will be in California after we are done looking for clues here in New York."

"Where is he now?" 

"He killed his second victim in Pennsylvania. We are waiting for him to make a move on the third and fourth victim. There are people in place to apprehend him should he make his move." 

"Third and fourth vic..." There was a muffled curse on the other end of the line and a long pause before the Sheriff spoke again. "How many people has he killed?"

"Ten. Ten people so far. He seems to be killing four people in each state he goes through. We're trying to catch him before he kills anymore innocent people."

"What happens if you don't catch him in Pennsylvania?" 

"I'm not sure I understand your question." 

"What happens if your people fail?" He snapped. "What happens if your people do not catch this guy? Is he gonna come after Stiles? Is he gonna my son?" 

Derek takes a while to speak. He doesn't know if he should answer this question. He knows that the perp is going to go after Stiles. Its the only logical explanation for his route and the messages. In the end, he figures the Sheriff needs to know. "Yes, we believe that he is coming after Stiles. His message is clear. He's upset that Stiles left New York, left him, and is planning on killing along the way to get to your son."

"Fuck." The Sheriff takes a few deep breaths. "Is there anything I can do to help out?" 

"Just try to keep your boy safe. Keep your eye on him. If you notice anything out of the ordinary, just call me and I'll check it out." 

"Will do. And I'm gonna need you to tell me whenever you catch a lead. Waiting on Detective Santiago is like trying to watch paint dry."

Derek nodded. "Okay sir, I'll keep in touch. "

"Oh and Agent Hale, I need you to catch this bastard. Don't let him come here. Don't let him get to my boy." 

"I will catch him. You have my word." 

"Good." The Sheriff hung up without another word and Derek scrubbed his face with his hands. 

The room is quiet, too quiet for Derek's liking, so he turns on the television. By the time Erica and Boyd make it out of their room, its a little after ten o'clock and the weatherman is telling the forecast. Erica put her hand on his shoulder. "You okay, Derek? You look kind of pale." 

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just got off the phone with Stiles Stilinski. He had a panic attack." 

"You told him his attacker was coming for him?" 

"Not intentionally, I only called to tell him that we picked up his case and we'd be visiting in one week. He put the rest together himself." 

"You shouldn't have called at all. We never call ahead of time." 

"I know. I screwed up." Both Erica and Boyd nodded.

"But _you_ called the victim." Derek felt no need to answer Erica because her words were not a question but a statement of fact. Derek did call the victim. We all know this. "Why Derek? You never call the victim. You hate people. In fact, I remember you saying that you don't talk to victims because they are unpredictable. They're either too clingy, too emotional, or too secretive. So why this one Derek?"

"Leave it alone Erica. We've got a job to do." Derek raised up off the couch. He picked up his gun and badge off of the coffee table and put them where they belonged, gun in holster, badge tucked by his side. He tried to walk past his friend and fellow agent but she placed a hand on his chest to stop him. 

"Der, maybe he's your one. He could be your mate Derek. I saw how you looked at his picture. You're already taken by him." She smiled. 

Derek scoffed. "Agent Reyes, your assessment is completely ridiculous. I have no mate." _I don't deserve one._ Derek's mind supplied. He straightened his suit jacket and removed her hand. "He is a victim of a crime we are investigating. I was only doing my job. Now lets go before we're late." 

Erica opened her mouth to speak but Derek flashed his eyes red letting the Alpha Authority bleed through. He didn't do this to his beta often but sometimes she just didn't know when to quit. Boyd put his hand on her shoulder and shook his head. She harrumphed and walked off to get her jacket before leading the way out the door. 

 

They make it to Detective Santiago's office with no hiccups along the way and wait for her to show. They were only a couple minutes early so she should be here by now. Derek let out a low growl to show his frustration. He hears Erica and Boyd snicker behind him and bet on how long it'll take him to snap the pencil he's been holding in his hand. 

Twenty minutes later, she walks into her office with two men. She mumbled some bullshit apology and Erica rolled her eyes. "I'm Detective Santiago. These two are Detectives Bishop and Haroldson." Derek grunted an introduction of himself and his team. "By now you should be caught up in the case, but are there any questions about what is going on?" When no one answered, she nodded. "Good, because we've gotten our first break in the case. Someone gave us a tip about seeing a man fitting the description renting a studio apartment from their grandmother." 

"Its been two months. Why haven't they come forward sooner?" Boyd asked her. 

"Because he was on his honeymoon. He and his wife got married two months ago. They were supposed to come back the end of May but ended up staying an extra month. When he came back, he recognized him from the sketch we put out." 

"So what are we waiting for?" Erica stood from her chair. "Lets check this place out." 

 

After getting a team together to barge in the house, they waited for the battering ram to arrive. It took a short while for it to get there but when it did, the immediately broke down the door and its creepier than anything Derek has ever seen. It looked like one big shrine dedicated to Stiles Stilinski. 

The room was dark, only illuminated by a red light on the ceiling. There were pictures everywhere, on the wall, hanging from the ceiling, covering the windows, all except for one. Derek walked over to the only window not covered by photos of the boy. There was the perfect view of a small coffee shop. He made a mental note to check it out.

Next to the window was a small night stand. On it was dried blood and a razor. "Someone take a picture of this." He called out to his colleagues. One of the techs ran over and took pictures of the area. Derek pulled out one of the drawers to the table and it was overflowed with pictures. Most were of Stiles entering and leaving the coffee shop. Some of the pictures were of him alone. Others were of him with other people, mostly men. "This bastard was stalking him. All these pictures are proof. He watched him as he went on dates and photographed him from this window." He showed the pictures to Boyd and Erica. 

"Derek, some of these pictures are close up." Erica said "Like he was in the cafe or in his bedroom." She turned to look at the wall behind Derek. "And some spots look like pictures were taken down. I-I think he took some with him."

He walked closer to his partner and looked over her shoulder. The photos were all of Stiles in his apartment. Mostly in his bedroom. Some were fully clothed and others he was completely naked. There was one picture that was places in the center of all the pictures. It was Stiles, naked, with his back towards where the man was holding the camera. He was bent over, picking something up off the floor, leaving his whole bottom on display. Derek felt perverted looking at this picture but he was affected, very affected if the tightening in his slacks meant anything. 

He turned away from the wall and cleared his throat. "Uh, lets pack up all these pictures and take them in for evidence." 

"Special Agent Hale, I think you need to see this." Detective Santiago called out. 

The trio left the techs to finish taking pictures and collecting the evidence and followed the sound of her voice into the bedroom. There was a wall full of poster size photos of the victim asleep with a man laying next to him snapping the picture. The man was dressed in all black laying next to a scantily dressed Stiles, whom was only wearing a pair of boxers and sheet that must have lowered in his sleep. The photos all varied sleeping positions as if the man had spent the whole night in Stiles' house. Over all the pictures was writing: 

_'I WILL GET YOU STILES STILINSKI.'_


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short Chapter I know but I wanted to get this out before I switched to a new phone. Next chapter should be up soon. Hopefully. 
> 
> Happy Reading!
> 
> PS, the tags have been updated so please look at them before you read for the trigger warnings.

**Derek**

"Well at least we know what he looks like now." Erica said as they backed out of the creepy bedroom. 

Derek bristled and rolled his eyes. "I need to get out of here. I'm going to check out the coffee shop across the street. We'll meet back at the hotel." Derek left before anyone could say a word otherwise. 

After checking out the coffee shop, which proved Derek's theory of the perp watching the victim. Derek headed to the University Stiles attended. He didn't think he'd get much more and he was right. No one saw anything weird happen or saw any weird people hanging around. Then again, it is the end of the semester and they could've just been saying no to get the Special Agent off their back. 

Derek huffed before taking the elevator up to his suite. Once he entered, he heard muted moans and something banging against the wall. He rolled his eyes as he walked over to his partners' door and banged his hand against it. "Next time I'm getting separate rooms." 

He sat on the couch and flipped through the channels. He settled on the Food Network and opened up his notes for the day. His eyes hurt. Hell, his brain hurt. Derek could not think of one motive for this guy killing these people besides his infatuation with Stiles. None of them have met Stiles, that they could gather from the information they have. He was simply... stumped. 

 

Derek must've dozed off because next thing he know is its dark outside and his phone is vibrating on the coffee table. He rubs his eyes and clears his throat before answering the phone. "Hale speaking,"

"A-Agent Hale," 

Derek frowned at the familiar voice trying to place it. "Who is this?" 

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called. I just couldn't sleep knowing..." The voice cut off and there was a sniffle over the line. 

"Stiles?" 

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I'll just hang up now. Its late anyway. You were probably trying to sleep. Good Night." 

"Wait," Derek wasn't sure what made him say it but he didn't want Stiles to hang up. "You don't have to hang up. And please, call me Derek. " 

Stiles gave a short huff of laughter. "Thanks." 

There was a silence over the phone that was very comfortable. So comfortable, it had Derek's wolf humming with contentment. It was basking in the knowledge that its mate was safe. 

Derek heart lurched at the thought. Could it be true? It couldn't. No. Stiles was just a victim on this case he was working. Derek cleared his voice. "So what made you call me? Aren't your friends there with you?"

"You make me feel safe." There was a pause over the line and another sniffle. "I uh, I had a nightmare. About my stalker. He's killing a lot of people just for me. I don't want him hurting anyone else. What if... What if he hurts my dad or Scotty? I couldn't live with that Derek." 

His voice broke at the end and Derek didn't know what to say. He was never good in social situations, never good at talking or comforting another being. He felt out of place talking to Stiles yet he didn't want this moment to be over. "I'm- We're going to catch him before he can hurt you." 

"You can't know that Derek. You don't know where he is or what he's planning right now. He's a..." Stiles paused as if debating something. "He's a dangerous person."

Derek could tell that wasn't want he wanted to say but let it go. He need to assure his mate that he was safe. Derek growled low at his mind supplying the word mate. Stiles was not his mate. And Derek would keep reminding himself of that until his mind agreed. He cleared his throat before he spoke again. "I wouldn't let that happen. I-We wouldn't let you get hurt. We are going to stop him and keep you safe. I promise."

"I want to believe you. I really do but I just can't. This guy hurt me because he says he loves me. He showed up at the hospital and threatened me. He's unpredictable. You can't promise to keep me safe. Maybe if I..." Stiles paused and sighed. "Maybe if there wasn't anything for him to go after, he wouldn't kill anymore. I could end all the pain." 

Derek's heart sped up. "Stiles what do you mean?" 

"I'm tired Derek. Thanks for talking to me." 

"Stiles w-" The call ended. Derek pulled the phone away from his ear and stared at his screen. He couldn't have been talking about taking his own life, right? Derek tired to call the number back at least twenty times but got no answer. So he shot Stiles a text. 

_Please don't do anything you can't take back. Call me if you need to talk. I'm here for you. -Agent Hale_

Derek got up from off the couch and went to his room. He prayed Stiles would be okay. 

**Stiles**

He didn't know why he called Agent Hale but he did. And when asked why, he said the first thing that came to his head. _'You make me feel safe.'_ And it was the truth. Stiles didn't know how or why but he knew it was. And now here was Stiles, sitting in his bathroom with the door locked staring at a bottle of sleeping pills his doctor prescribed to him and the pieces of the razor he took apart. Derek called him a bunch more times after he hung up but Stiles couldn't handle talking to him now. 

Stiles took a handful of the pills and swallowed them with some water. He felt woozy but nothing else. Yet. So he waited. His mind was yelling at him to grab the razor. He wanted to wait, to see if the pills did their job but the voice in his head kept yelling. 

_This is your fault you know. All the people that are dying are your fault. He wouldn't have killed them if you stayed. If you'd been the good little boy he thought you were. End it. End it now or he'll keep coming for you. He'll kill your dad and Scott. Kira. Isaac. Lydia. Malia. Everyone. **Do it!!!** _

So he does. He doesn't think. He just grabs the razor and digs haphazardly into his arm. He knows this is wrong. Some part of his brain knows it but his mind won't let it speak up. The lines are anything but straight. You can barely see them over the blood spilling out. Its everywhere. On his clothes, the floor, his phone. Stiles wipes some of the blood off of his phone on his jeans. 

He feels his vision blur and he not sure if its because of tears or if the pills are finally working but he wants to send a message to Scott and his dad to say he loves them and he's sorry. But he sees the message Derek left him first. And now he knows for sure he did the wrong thing. He sends a 'Sorry' to Derek and calls Scott. It rings twice before his best friend picks up. 

"Stiles? What's wrong? Why are you calling me?" 

"Scotty I-I did something bad. I n-need help." 

"What did you do?" Stiles didn't answer. His eyes were drifting shut, too heavy to keep open. "What did you do Stiles? STILES!" 

"I'm s-sorry Scott. 'M tired 'kay. I jus wan to sleep." 

"Stiles please..." Stiles didn't hear the rest because his phone slipped from his hand. He was too tired to hold it up anyway. 

Darkness swam in and out of his vision. Stiles just wanted it to be over. He heard his phone ring again. From the way he was sitting, back against the tub, he could see part of the blood smeared screen. 'Der-' was all of the name he could seem and his dam burst. He felt his heart squeeze so much he couldn't breathe. He just kept staring at his phone murmuring soft apologies to Derek. 

Now he would never get to talk to him again. Never get to know what he looks like. Stiles closed his eyes, regretting his decision as he felt himself slip away. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Derek**

He knew something was wrong. His heart squeezed tight and his wolf howled so loud he couldn't hear anything else. Something was wrong and Derek was one hundred percent sure it had something to do with Stiles. He paced so much he thought the floor might crack beneath him. Erica and Boyd just stared at him with wide eyes and worry etched on their faces. They both wanted to say something to comfort their Alpha, their friend, but didn't know what to say to calm him. 

Derek kept calling Stiles phone over and over but never got an answer. And after the fifth time of hearing Stiles' voicemail pick up, Derek snapped his phone in half. His eyes turned a raging shade of crimson as he stared at the broken device but couldn't understand what happened. 

"Derek," His head snapped toward Erica and she flinched. "Derek? Are you still with us? You need to calm down. Put your wolf away and tell me whats going on." 

"W-What?" Derek stammered out. His eyes widened in surprise and shock as his tongue swiped across his fangs. He looked down at his hands and his claws were out. Derek looked back at his betas. "I don't- I don't understand." 

"Change back." Erica rolled her eyes, giving him a 'you're an idiot look'. He tried to concentrate. He tired to think of his anchor, he tried to focus on his anger but nothing worked. He let out a frustrated growl. "Think of your anchor." 

"I've tried that." Derek growled out feeling more of his wolf push to the surface. "I-I can't." For the first time in a long time, Derek was scared he wouldn't be able to control himself. 

"Think of your family Derek. Cora. Laura. Talia." Erica paused when she saw that wasn't working. She thought silently for a minute and then looked Derek in his eyes. She was smirking with mischief written all over her face. "Think of Stiles." 

Derek's wolf stopped growling as soon as the name left her lips. His claws and his fangs retracted slowly but his eyes still burned bright. Derek sat on the couch and put his head in his hands, digging his palms into his eyes. 

"What happened?" Boyd was gruff and straight to the point. 

Derek sighed. "I felt that something was... wrong, so I tried to call Stiles and he hasn't answered. When I last spoke to him, he sounded so defeated. He sounded as if he was going to kill himself and I think he did. Or at least tried. A couple hours ago, I felt... pain. So much pain. I tried to call but got no answer. I don't... I can't," 

"Still think he can't be your mate?" Erica mumbled under her breathe. Derek glared at her and she rolled her eyes. "So what are you going to do?" 

"I think I need to go to California." 

 

Derek was packed an on a plane within a couple hours. Erica and Boyd agreed to stay in New York to finish gathering all the information they could before meeting up with Derek in Beacon Hills. Erica wished him luck and then he was off. 

**Stiles**

Stiles blinked against the harshness of the lights in his hospital room. For a moment, he didn't know why he was there. Then it all came back to him. He quickly sat up in his bed and screamed as he felt the pain in his arms. 

The Sheriff and Scott rushed to calm the boy who was now whimpering in pain as the nurse administered more pain medicine. "I'm sorry, so, so sorry." He whispered, looking at no one in particular. 

"It's okay so-" 

"No, it's not okay Mr. Stilinski." Scott interrupted, eyes flashing red. "What were you thinking? Did you think of how this would affect us?" 

"Didn't want anyone else to die." Tears pooled in his eyes. He looked at Scott just as his face softened. "If I'm gone, he won't kill anymore people. Nobody else has to die Scott, just me. Just me." Stiles turned to look out of the window. His expression was blank. Lost. 

"Stiles," 

"No dad, just... leave me alone." 

Both Scott and his father left the hospital room but they didn't go far. Stiles stared at the wall a head of him. He was useless. He couldn't even kill himself to stop a maniac from hurting others. He was useless and pathetic. Inside and out, he was totally and completely broken and he didn't know if he could ever be whole again. 

Stiles tried to sleep but his arms were burning beneath his bandages. According to his doctor, the cuts were so bad they all required stitches. He had approximately one hundred stitches in total. The doctor also told him that he had to be monitored over the next few days because of the overdose. He wouldn't be allowed his sleep medicine for some time and he would get a lower dosage of pain meds to prevent further suicide attempts. 

Stiles watched as the sun began to set laying completely still in his bed. A stillness that the young man has never known. Even from birth, he was a ball of movement. A wiggling, squirming, rolling, laughing ball of joy that warmed the hearts of his parents. When his mom died, he was quiet but never still. 

The quiet only lasted but so long. The young boy saw his father's health begin to disintegrate before his eyes. From that day of recognition, he vowed to keep his father healthy and alive. Stiles started to cook, clean, and make sure the Sheriff made it to work on time. He made sure anything with traces of alcohol was out of the house so his father could stay on a straight path. 

He was glad to do it. It got his mind off of the death of his mom. It also made him and his dad closer. For that, Stiles is grateful. 

"Stiles," 

The sound of his name being called pulled him out of his thoughts. Stiles barely registered the door to his room opening but he knew that voice. He spent the night before listening to it. But it couldn't be. He was still in New York. He promised he was going to catch the stalker. He couldn't do that if he's here. 

"No. No y-your not here. It cant... You can't be here." Stiles heart jumped in his chest bouncing around in a rapid pace. He was still facing the window, back to the door and he was afraid to turn around. 

"I'm here Stiles. It's me, Special Agent Hale. Its Derek." Stiles doesn't answer him. He can't. The younger man is mumbling under his breath. "I came to make sure you were okay. You didn't answer my calls I thought you tried to hurt yourself. And... I can see I was right." 

Stiles still didn't acknowledge the person at the door. Because if Derek is here, then they didn't catch the man who is stalking him. And that means Stiles is still not safe. 

Stiles continued to ignore Detective Hale. _'If I ignore him, then he's not really here. He's still in New York looking for the monster who caused all of this.'_ He thought. He closed his eyes tight and tried to block out the sound of Derek breathing. 

"Stiles, look at me." Derek sighed when he got no response and he walked to the other side of the bed. He saw that the boy's eyes were closed and shook his head. Derek softly gripped Stiles' chin and tilted his head. "Please." His voice broke causing Stiles to slowly open his eyes. There was so much emotion flitting through this man's beautiful green eyes that Stiles couldn't help but cry. The tears poured down his face and he tired to move his face out of the Agents hands. "No, look at me Stiles. You are safe with me. I will keep you safe from anything that wishes you harm. I will stand by you until the end. I promise." 

"Der, you can't promise things like that." Stiles choked out through his tears. 

"I can and I will." 

Derek doesn't know what came over him but he leaned forward and kissed Stiles gently on his forehead. Stiles looked at Derek with wide eyes but he felt surprisingly warm. The warmth is swirling around his heart and pooling in his belly. Feelings he thought he would never feel again, were coming to the surface and Stiles turn a beautiful shade of red. He saw Derek's eyes dilate and trace his tongue as he licked his drying lips. 

The moment was broken as soon as the door opened and a growl filled the small room. Stiles looked at the door and saw Scott crouched down ready to attack with Stiles' father right behind him. Before Stiles could tell him to stop, Scott ran up to Derek and slammed him into the wall. Scott flashed his eyes. "Who are you? What are you doing in Stiles room?" 

"I could ask you the same thing." Derek said coolly. 

"Scott stop," Stiles pleaded but it went unheard. 

Scott pushed a little harder into Derek's throat. The Sheriff pulls out his gun. "Why are you-" "I think you should leave." Scott and the Sheriff say at the same time. 

"STOP!" Stiles yelled followed by a whimper. He tried to sit himself up on the bed completely forgetting about his bandaged arms. His father was the first over to him followed by Scott then Derek. The Sheriff grabbed a hold of Stiles's shoulders to steady him. He tried to wiggle out of his father's grip and move towards Derek, who was slowly backing his way out of the room. 

"Stiles calm down." His father all but yells. 

"No, you're gonna hurt him. You can't... You can't hurt him. He makes m-me safe. I-I need him here dad. D'rek s-stay." Stiles slurred before he passed out from his pain. 

John and Scott stare at each other with wide eyes. John was the first to speak "Derek, as in Special Agent Derek Hale?"

Derek turned to face them, letting go of his grip on the door. He opened his mouth to speak but just nodded instead. 

"What are you doing here?"

Scott cut in without giving Derek a chance to answer. "Better question is why do you smell like a wolf and how did you know that Stiles was in the hospital?" 

"I felt it." They both gave him strange looks and he sighed. "You're right. I am a werewolf. I work for Director Chris Argent in the FBI. Its a special unit full of the supernatural, mostly were-creatures there are some witches and druids but not many. We got a tip that the prep for Stiles' case might be a wolf so my partners and I got called in." He paused to look at the sleeping boy. He wondered what was going on in his head. "I was talking to him last night on the phone. And then sometime last night I just knew something was wrong. I felt it. In my heart. So I came straight here." 

"So you abandoned your job to come and see my son? Who's going to catch that son of a bitch?" 

"My partners are still in New York gathering everything they can. They will be here in a few days." Derek looked back down at Stiles and brushed his hair out of his face. "I already made this promise before but I'll say it again, I won't let anything happen to him. I won't stop looking until I find this monster and kill him myself." 

Derek felt his eyes turn red and he closed them so he could calm his wolf. He didn't need to lose control in a hospital. When he opened his eyes again the young Alpha, Scott, gave him a nod and flashed his eyes. Derek took that as a sign of agreement and respect. He knew the boy would do anything to protect his friend and Derek would use all the help he could get to keep Stiles safe. 

**Unknown**

"It seems your lover tried to kill himself." 

The werewolf growled as he paced the raggedy Philadelphia apartment he was staying in. His friend, a psychic, let him use the room above her shop as a hideout because the FBI is hot on his trail. "Why? Why would he do that? I told him I would be back for him." The man hit himself in the head and continued to pace. "Stupid, stupid boy." 

"Maybe he just thought you wouldn't be able to hurt him if he died." 

"I wouldn't hurt him if he loved me. I know we weren't on the same page before, when we first met, but we could get there. He's perfect for me. He'd be my perfect mate." 

"He would have to be willing to mate you in order for it to work. You know that right, Kyle?"

"He might not be willing now but he will be soon. If I have to kill everyone he loves so he will be mine, I will." 

Paula sighed as she stirred her tea. "Well then you're gonna have to work fast because another wolf has set his sights on your prize and little Mr. Stiles seems to be taken by him." 

" **What?!** " He roared loud enough to shake the building. "I need to go. I need to go to California. I gotta get my mate before he is turned against me." He muttered to himself some more before he stormed out of Paula's house. She called after him but he never looked back.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its late. I have absolutely no excuses besides being lazy and having severe writer's block. I'm gonna TRY to post more frequently. Thanks for all of the love and support. And yes I'm gonna finish this story. It will not be forgotten. 
> 
> Happy reading!!

**Derek**

Stiles was released the following day after his twenty-four hour hold was over. His doctor said his wounds should heal nicely and the stitches would be taken out in about two weeks. Stiles is to also be under a watchful eye at all times to prevent further attempts. 

Stiles swore on his life (how ironic) that he wouldn't try to kill himself again. It was, and Derek quotes, _'a one time thing. It was supposed to be our solution, not another problem. I'm sorry for putting you guys through this.'_ Then he turned his gaze back out the window to let the doctor finish talking to his dad. His eyes were emotionless, devoid, as if he was ready to give up on the world. By the time we got Stiles to the Stilinski household, the Sheriff and Scott both looked extremely worried. 

"This isn't him." Scott said to Derek after a failed attempt to talk to Stiles. "Stiles is flailing ball of chattiness and sarcasm. This... Its like he's given up. This is not the Stiles I know." Scott looked Derek in the eye. "We need to find this guy and soon or I don't think he'll ever go back to himself." 

Derek nodded and grabbed hold of his phone to call Erica and Boyd. He needed an update now. Before he could dial out, his phone started ringing with an unknown number. He stared at the screen for a bit then answered the phone. "Agent Hale." 

"Hello Agent Hale. My name is Paula Pedero. I'm a psychic in Philadelphia.  
I'm calling in regards to Mr. Stilinski and his unwanted... admirer." 

Derek tensed. "What do you know about him?"

"I know a lot about him. He's a friend." Derek growled. Paula sighed. "Calm down wolf, I'm calling to help you. His name is Kyle Masterson. He has dark hair, dark eyes, and very light stubble. He is also a born wolf. An alpha."

"Did he kill or was it passed down?"

"He killed. It was his his mother and he was fifteen. She said something he didn't agree to so he slashed her throat." 

There was an awkward moment of silence before Derek spoke again. "If he's your friend, why are you helping us?" 

"At first, I just thought this infatuation would blow over. It was just a phase. But now looking into his future, things are much worse than I originally predicted. He needs to be stopped or more lives will be cut short. Including Mr. Stilinski's." 

"Why are you telling me all of this?" 

"One, because he's heading your way. Two, because your mother would never forgive me if she knew I withheld information that could have saved your life and your mate." Derek was stunned into silence at her response. How did this woman know his mother? She chuckled on the other side of the phone as if she knew his inner thoughts. "Your mom and I go way back. I know you'll be calling me soon. I just want to warn you. Kyle is extremely dangerous. He will do anything and everything to get what he wants. Do not underestimate him Mr. Hale." 

Then the line was dead. 

Derek had a quick moment of indecision. Should he call his mother and verify Paula's story or should he call his team and have them on the first flight to California? He paced for all of five minutes before his curiosity got the best of him. The phone rang twice before it was picked up. 

"Hello," 

"Hey mom, I-I need to ask you something." 

"Sure thing sweetheart, ask away." Derek could hear her smile through the phone and it cleared away some of his anxiety. 

"Do you know a woman named Paula Pedero?" 

"Well that's a name I haven't heard in a while. I knew her in high school and part of college. Why? What's wrong?"

"I'm working on a case and she called to give me some information. She said you would never forgive her if she withheld info that could save me and my... uh, nevermind. I just wanted to know if I should believe her." 

"Oh. In that case, yes I know her and she's trustworthy." She paused waiting for Derek to respond but when none was given she broke the silence. "Derek, honey, are you ok?" 

He thought for a moment. "I'm not sure. She... How did you know dad was your mate?" 

"You just know. It-" There's a commotion over the line and she cuts off. When she comes back, she's slightly out of breath. "Sorry honey, but I gotta go. Mimi got into the flour again." 

Derek chuckled at the use of his cousin's nickname. She absolutely hated it. She says it makes her sound like a dog. She's a very special four year old. "Okay mom, I'll talk to you soon." 

Derek waits five minutes after he hangs up with his mom to call his team. They set up their flights to be in first thing in the morning. He also calls Director Argent to tell him everything that has been going on. He agreed to send out two more supernatural and two hunter teams for back up. Now that he has everything under wraps, he breaks the news to the Sheriff and Scott. 

They don't take it well. 

Derek can feel the rage pouring off of the Sheriff as he calls the station. He tell them he needs teams patrolling the town until this man is caught. He delegated the tasks over the phone keeping some teams in the station to handle the everyday crime and others for patrol. 

Scott was equally as angry if his flashing eyes were anything to go by. His phone conversation was quick but within a half hour there were five teenagers storming through the door, two wolves, a fox, a coyote, and something else Derek doesn't think he's smelled before. 

"Where's Stiles?" The fox asked as she walked up to the Alpha and placed a hand on his arm. 

"He's upstairs in his room but we have a problem. Well two problems actually. First, Stiles stalker is coming to Beacon Hills." There was a collection of gasps, flashing eyes, and animalistic growls. That was until Derek shifted by the doorframe he was leaning on. 

"Who the fuck is that? Why is there and unknown wolf here?" One of the wolves asked, looking as if they were on the verge of shifting. When he originally walked into the house, the boy seemed innocent and puppyish with his big blue eyes and round face but now he looks ready to Derek for daring to be in this house. 

"That, Isaac, is Detective Derek Hale. He's here for Stiles case. He came to the hospital after- after Stiles' accident. He's an Alpha too and his pack is on there way to help protect Stiles." 

There was a brief silence before the red head girl spoke. "The more the merrier, I guess." 

Scott sighed and then went on introducing his pack. Derek learned that the red head is a banshee, which he definitely hasn't met one before. The two wolves are Jackson and Isaac. The fox is Kira and from the smell of it, Scott's mate. And the coyote is Malia. She smells familiar to Derek but he can't pinpoint why so he pushes it out of his mind. 

"This whole meet and greet is nice but can we get on to what really matters?" Malia asked. 

"Yeah, um, so this guy is coming here for Stiles so we need to be ready. The Sheriff already put in for more patrols around town and especially around the house. We are going to all take turns searching the town and protecting Stiles. This is serious. I will not let this man hurt Stiles again." 

Scott's pack all responded with nods of their heads. 

"So what is the second problem?" Kira, the kitsune, asked. 

Derek, who was still standing by the door, saw Scott stiffen a little. His shoulders tensed and his jaw clenched. It was clear how much the next part of what he was going to say affected him. 

Scott took in a deep breath before he spoke. "Stiles seems to have drawn into himself since his hospital stay. He hasn't spoken in the last couple days unless it was necessary. He barely has eaten. He...he's not the same anymore. I think he's given up. He thinks this is all his fault and that he's gonna get one of us killed." 

**Stiles**

Stiles laid in his bed, in the same spot he's been in for hours, just staring out the window. He doesn't even think he's moved since he's come home from the hospital days ago. Thoughts of everything going on came and went through Stiles mind and he was powerless to stop them. He tried sleeping but he only saw that man's face, heard his voice. So he stopped trying. He's been awake for two days straight. 

Stiles interest peaked a little when he heard a commotion downstairs and he thinks he heard Isaac's voice but couldn't bring himself to care. And that sort of broke his heart a little more. He loves his friends. He should be happy that they are here. That they want to help him. But Stiles isn't. He knows why they are all gathered in his living room and its destroying him. He shouldn't need them to protect him. They shouldn't have to put their lives on the line to protect the weak human. _Things would be easier if you just killed yourself._

Stiles squeezed his eyes shut in an attempt to hush the voices in his head. They all whispered similar things about how he should have tried harder to kill himself. That he was so weak and useless that he wouldn't even successfully kill himself. That his friends would be happy when he died. There would be less for them to worry about. Stiles agreed with the voices. But he promised. He promised his father and Scott and Derek that he wouldn't try to kill himself again. 

The boy sighed. He didn't like the way he was feeling. It felt like there was a hole in his chest that he couldn't fill. He felt empty. 

The door to his room opened and broke him away from his thoughts. Stiles didn't move. He didn't know who walked into the room until they walked in front of the window. It was Lydia and Isaac. They stared at the bundle of covers expecting the person inside to speak first. When he didn't, they both inched a little closer. 

Someone put their hand on Stiles hip. He barely felt it through the covers but it still made his body stiffen. He wasn't ready to be touched yet. The pressure lifted almost immediately and Stiles felt like he could breathe easier. He didn't realize how close to a panic attack he was until just then. The boy took some deep breaths as the silence droned on. But the quiet didn't last very long. 

"Stiles, how are you feeling?" 

No answer. 

"Have you been sleeping alright? You should get some rest. You are starting to get dark circles around your eyes." 

Nothing. 

"Are you hungry? Scott said you haven't eaten since the hospital." 

Silence. 

That was all that greeted Lydia's questions. Stiles's didn't feel like talking so he didn't. That was something he could control. He was confused at their faces though. They looked shocked and a little hurt that he didn't speak. But he didn't understand. All those years they told him to shut up and now they are mad when he finally does. Stiles knows that they are all his friends and that they love him, including Jackson, but it still hurt to have those closest to him telling to stop talking constantly. 

After ten minutes of silence, the both leave the room more dejected than they had been when they first walked in. And again, Stiles was alone. The loneliness was not long lived though. Someone else walked in not even five minutes later. And Stiles knew who it was before they even walked in. He could feel it on his skin, in his bones. His heart pounded and wanted nothing more than the man to crawl into his bead and hold him tight. 

"Hello Stiles," Derek started and Stiles poked his head out of the covers to look at him a little better. He set the tray he was holding down on the bedside table. "You should eat." When Stiles did nothing, Derek sighed and stepped closer to the bed. "Please eat something. It would make me worry less if I knew that you ate something. Its been awhile since I last saw you eat."

Stiles knew he didn't want to eat. But something in his chest forced him to obey. It made him want to please Derek, to see him happy. His hand was reaching out to the tray before he knew it. There was a turkey and cheese sandwich and a handful of grapes. He snagged a grape and popped it in his mouth. He watched a small, private smile grow on the agents face as he stared at the boy. Before Stiles knew it, the pile of grapes were gone and he was kind of disappointed. 

Derek looked at the plate and then looked at the boy. "Take a few bites of the sandwich and I'll get you some more grapes." 

Stiles stared at the detective for a bit before he sighed. He would do it just this once until he figured out why obeying Derek felt so right. In the blink of an eye the sandwich was gone and Stiles was shocked. He had no idea he was that hungry. But he was happy he ate because Derek was giving him a proud smile and it made him warm inside. And he liked that feeling. He liked it a lot.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a new job that is very demanding so I didn't really have the time to focus on a new chapter until now. I wrote a little each day and came out with this wonderful chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it. 
> 
>  
> 
> Happy Reading!!

**Stiles**

Stiles still hadn't spoken since Derek entered the room. He had eaten everything on the tray and true to his word Derek had gotten him some more grapes. 

It was nice just lying there in the silence. Derek was reading in the chair next to the bed and Stiles just stared ahead. He could tell that Derek wanted to say something but it seemed like he didn't know what to say or how to say it. Derek scrunched his face slightly as if he was thinking of how to string words together. Stiles thought Derek's thinking face was kind of cute. 

Which scared the hell out of Stiles. His past relationships weren't all bad. They did leave him feeling a little broken and unresolved though. And now after he was ra... attacked, he was damaged goods. He couldn't think about how hot Derek was or how amazingly beautiful his eyes were or how it made Stiles feel warm and happy to please him like he did when Stiles ate the food Derek brought. Stiles couldn't have Derek. Not in the way he was starting to want him. He didn't deserve Derek. No, Derek deserved better. Someone who wasn't broken. Someone who didn't have a psycho running after him. Someon-

With a frustrated sigh, Derek closed his book and interrupted Stiles thoughts. "I'm not going to pretend like I know what to say to you because I have no clue. I'm not very good when it comes to... comforting a person. But you shouldn't shut out your friends. They only want to help keep you safe. Everyone here has already decided to do everything in their power to make sure you stay safe. So don't give up, okay?" 

Stiles said nothing. But he did nod his head. That was as good as anyone was going to get at the moment. And Derek didn't seem to mind. He opened his book again and continued to read. Stiles felt his eyes grow heavy. So heavy he couldn't even keep them open. 

 

Derek wasn't there when he woke up hours later. And Stiles started to panic a little. He was alone. Always alone. His heart raced for a bit until he heard something downstairs. Then he remembered wasn't alone. His friends were there, in his childhood home, trying to keep him safe. 

Stiles sat up on the bed and placed his feet on the floor. He could do this. He could face his friends even though all of their lives are in danger because of him. _'But what if they hate you afterward? You could potentially be putting all your friends in a life threatening situation. They could die because of you. Would you be able to face them then?'_

Stiles mind flooded with images of his friends being slaughtered by his attacker. Bile rose in his throat. Could Stiles really let his friends die for him? He stayed frozen as fear gripped his heart and chilled his bones. The images never dissipating. Stiles didn't know what to do. 

**Derek**

 

Everyone knew the moment Stiles woke up because his heart began to beat out of control. They had all straightened up, tapping into their wolf hearing to make sure there was no danger. Derek had to work double time to keep from wolfing out and charging up the steps to get his mate. He also had to place a hand on Scott's chest to stop him from getting up off the couch. 

"What are you doing? He's gonna have a panic attack." Scott growled. "I need to help him." 

"No." Derek kept all concern out of his face and voice. "He needs to make a decision on whether or not he can trust us to help him. He has to come to us now." 

Scott flashed his eyes. "He could pass out if it gets too bad. I need to help him." He pushed himself up passed the couch and tried to run up the steps. 

Derek grabbed the back of Scott's shirt and yanked him back. The True Alpha's pack growled. He rolled his eyes. "Stiles thinks that you are all going to hate him after everything is done with his attacker. For putting you all in harms way and for all the stress its causing. He doesn't believe that you are going to stick by him. He honestly believes that when the going gets tough, everybody is going to leave him to defend himself. And no matter how many times anyone tells him otherwise, he's not going to believe it. So you have to let him decide on his own if he can believe in us enough to stop pushing everyone away." 

Scott was quiet for awhile and then he turned to face the older Alpha. A mirage of emotions crossed his face before it settled on a mix between hurt and anger. "He seems to have pushed everyone away... except for you." 

Derek stood there quietly. He didn't want to give anything away to the young Alpha that would show why Stiles is acting differently towards him. Derek doesn't even fully understand. 

"Well?" Scott questioned. "Do you care to explain?" 

Derek cleared his throat. "I'm not sure I understand what you're asking."

"Why is it that my best friend, whom I've known for most of my life, is pushing me away at a time when he could use all the support he can get and is instead taking comfort in a complete stranger?" 

Derek's wolf growled at the thought of being only a stranger to Stiles. It didn't like that thought and strangely enough, neither did the human part of him. Before he could respond, the door to Stiles room opened. 

All heads whipped to the stairs to see an unsteady Stiles walking to down. He made it about halfway before he lost his footing and almost tumbled down the stairs. But Isaac was quick. He was up the stairs with his arm wrapped around Stiles before anyone could react. Derek glared at the arm wrapped around Stiles' waist the whole time the curly head boy was guiding his mate to the couch. 

Once Stiles sat, the living room was silent and awkward. And it stayed like that for what felt like an eternity. Derek saw Scott open his mouth to speak when Stiles burst into tears. 

"I'm sorry." Stiles cried as his body shook. "I don't want you guys to get hurt. I couldn't live with myself if that happened. You guys shouldn't have to fight for me. I-I..." He stopped talking and just cried. Derek stood back and watched the group of friend swarm the weeping man. They brush his hair out of his face and tell him its okay. The scene is very emotional and it makes Derek uncomfortable. He turned to walk away and go...anywhere else, when Stiles poked his head out of the group. 

"W-wait Derek don't leave." 

Derek stared at the young male and hesitated. He was suffocating in all the emotions but his mate needed him. 

_'He has his friends now. He doesn't need you.'_

Derek's inner voice shouted at him. He looked away from Stiles and walked to the front door. He heard the broken whimper and his heart broke even more. He felt the pain down to his wolf, his core. He couldn't understand what Stiles was saying through the muffled crying but he heard Scott say 'You don't need him. You have us.' That didn't seem to calm him down. The house was quiet besides Stiles sniffles and a few words from his pack mates. 

Stiles didn't need Derek. He was better off. All Derek did was almost get people killed and hurt those who he loves. Derek take a breath in and sighs deeply on the exhale. He's so in his head that he doesn't notice anyone coming up to him until someone shoves him. 

"What the fuck was that for?" Derek tries hard to keep his eyes from bleeding red. 

"Why are you playing with him?" Scott asks him with a straining voice. Derek can tell the Alpha is trying not to raise his voice. "Why did you leave?" 

"You said it yourself. He doesn't need me. He has his friends now. What does it matter if I leave?" Derek left his face as emotionless as possible. 

"He doesn't seem to believe that. He thinks he needs you here in order to get through this. He say he needs all of us. An-And you just left him. He's scared your leaving for good." 

"I wouldn't do that. Not with his attacker on the loose. I'm going to catch him first." 

"And then you're leaving?" 

Derek turned his back on the younger wolf and sighed again. His wolf was fighting him about this answer. The wolf wanted one thing but Derek wants something different. Or does he? Would he be able to stay with Stiles after all this? Would Stiles even be willing to have Derek as his mate? The older wolf couldn't think of this. He is an FBI agent. He has a job to do here and get back to once all of this is said and done. He needs to make sure he keeps his distance so it'll be an easy break when he leaves. 

"Yes." Derek answered. "Look, he feels this way now because he's my mate. He's going to think that he needs me while I'm close. But he'll forget about me once I'm gone. He doesn't need me." 

Scott was stunned silent for a moment. He couldn't think of what to say to the agent standing in front of him. Would he really just abandon Stiles after all this was over? Scott was so angry he felt numb. "I was right. He doesn't need you. And you don't deserve him." 

With that Scott walked back into the house and slammed the door behind him. Derek was left standing there, torn on what to do but in the end he decided to head to a hotel. He didn't think he was welcome here at the moment. The drive to the hotel was long and seemingly tedious but Derek knew the reason for that. He sighed. It seems like leaving Stiles is going to be harder than Derek thought. 

**Stiles**

He knew he shouldn't be hurt. He should have saw this coming. Stiles should have known Derek didn't want him. That he was just doing his job. He felt obligated to help Stiles because this was a cases. Thats all he was to Derek. Stiles spent the whole night sitting by the window waiting to see if Derek would come back. It was a waste of time and Stiles knew it but he couldn't leave his spot. 

He was still awake when Derek's car pulled up in the driveway. It was early, maybe seven o'clock in the morning, and Derek looked handsome as ever. He stepped out of the car in a classic black suit and crisp white shirt. Stiles tried not to stare. He almost didn't notice the others getting out of the car. A beautiful blonde with red lipstick and an abundance of cleavage popped out of the passenger side and bounced over to Derek. She pressed into his side and whispered something in his ear. 

Stiles didn't know what to do. He didn't want to watch anymore but he couldn't pull his eyes away. He felt stupid. All of a sudden, Stiles was just tired, mentally, physically, emotionally. He was done. He knew his sadness permeated throughout the room but Stiles didn't care. He made his way to the kitchen and made himself a cup of tea. He sat at the table as the doorbell was rung several times. 

Stiles made no moves to go open the door but there was no need. The Sheriff was walking down the stair and to the door in full uniform. 

"Come in Agents. My men should be here in a couple minutes then we can talk."

"What about the pack?" 

Derek's voice was smooth like silk and affected Stiles more than he wanted to let on. Stiles felt his own heart beating in his chest as if it were trying to escape. He took a slow sip from the cup in his hands hoping it would slow his chaotic heart. 

"They'll be back in a few. They went for a quick run. Go head into the living room and have a seat. There's fresh coffee in the pot if you need." 

Stiles thinks he's safe from anyone coming in the kitchen so he turns toward the sink and peers out the small window above it. He gets lost in looking out into the garden and into his neighbor's back yard. The flowers are breathtakingly beautiful in all the various colors. Stiles watches the bees fly around the tops of the flowers sucking the sweet nectar from the plants. He watches the butterflies fly past the window freely. He brings his cup back up to his mouth only to pause when he hears a throat clear behind him. He turns to see Derek there. Stiles looks on confused until Derek points at the coffee machine. 

Stiles nods in understanding. "I'll just be leaving then." Stiles rinses his cup out before turning to leave. 

"Stiles wait, I-"

"No Derek, it's okay. I actually get it now. I thought that you wanted me because you cared and thats on me for assuming. But I'm glad you don't though. You deserve better than me. You don't need someone who is broken like me. I'm tainted and damaged now and I'd only bring you down. Besides you look like you have a real winner out there. So uh, be happy I guess. I'll see you around?" 

Stiles didn't stay to hear if Derek answered. He turned and ran up the stair to his room. He hoped they caught his stalker soon because he didn't think he could handle being around Derek any longer without breaking into pieces.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Guess what?? 
> 
> A new chapter!! 
> 
> I don't really have any good excuses. I've been kept away by work and school, writer's block, family issuses and the whole bit. But I will not abandon this. 
> 
> Just know, I did reread this. But if you catch any mistakes that I missed or if it gets confusing, let me know and I'll go back and edit it. 
> 
> Happy Reading!!

**Derek**

Derek was left stunned. He could not comprehend what was just said. Stiles didn't think he was good enough for him. It just didn't make sense. Before he could think too much, his two agents walked in. 

"Damn Hale, you fucked up with your mate before you even mated." Erica snickered. "But on to more serous topics, why does Stiles not know he's your mate? You dropped everything to come here when he was hurt. Did you get here and not like what you saw? I mean he is a little thin and not your usual type." 

Derek glared at her but did not respond. Stiles was perfect but he didn't need to tell her that. 

"So what is it? Why haven't you told him?" 

"I'm here on a job Erica. I'm not here to fraternize with a victim. Even if I did tell him it would just end in disappointment. I'm leaving after we catch his attacker." 

Erica looked like she wanted to push further but Boyd elbowed her in the side. She sighed heavily. "Well tell us about him then. Even if you aren't planning to spend eternity together. Your pack should know about your mate." 

Derek actually couldn't think of anything to tell them about Stiles. The werewolf tried to think of everything he knew about the man but came up short. He knew he loved looking into the man's honey colored eyes and hearing him laugh. But he hasn't known Stiles long enough to know anything about him and that saddened his wolf. His wolf wanted to know more. 

He sat there gaping like a fish until they heard the door open. In walked Scott and his pack along with the Sheriff and two deputies. Scott sent a quick glare his way and then focused his gaze on Mr. Stilinski who was starting to gather all of the paperwork that was sent over to him from New York. "Okay, lets get started. We all know why we're here and why this is important. The faster we can get through this, the faster we can get stuff done and catch this guy. So let just skip straight to the details. Parrish, Graeme this here is Special Agent Derek Hale and his team. They are going to be filling us in and leading this case. You all also know Scott and his friends. They will be helping us too by any means necessary. Now Derek fill us in."

Derek went on to introducing his team and briefing everyone on the case. He didn't go into details he would save that for later on. Right now, he felt the need to stress that this was important even though the Sheriff already made that point. He didn't want anything to happen to Stiles even if he just broke his heart. 

"So what do we need to do?" One of the Sheriff's officers, Parrish, asked. 

"We need to be vigilant. This man is on his way here to take Stiles away. We don't know what he wants to do with him but it doesn't look or sound good. We all need to take shifts patrolling. This house needs to be under constant watch and someone needs to be with Stiles at all times. I would say that job should be up to John, Scott, and myself." Derek paused just in time to catch Scott's eye roll. He sighed through his nose and continued. 

"Scott's pack will be in charge of watching the house and patrolling the woods with Tara and Jordan. We need to be ready to attack at any moment because he is violent, dangerous, and armed. I assume you deputies know what we are." They both nodded. "So just know that he is a werewolf too. We do not need anyone getting hurt due to carelessness. So please partner up and stick close. Erica and Boyd will give all the humans wolfsbane bullets so you can protect yourselves. Aim to kill because he will not hesitate to kill you. Any questions?" 

There weren't as many questions as Derek thought there would be but he made sure to answer everyone thoroughly. He knows they already went over the basics of the case when this meeting first started but now is the hard part. He has to show all the evidence they found. Including the pictures. He also gave Erica and Boyd a chance to chime in with what they found in New York when he left. This is going to be a rough day. 

They spent the next couple hours going over game plans, pairing everyone up and going through all evidence collected. Every once in a while Derek would pause to hear what Stiles was doing. Mostly he was playing a video game or he was listening to music. Derek was just glad he was occupied.

It was towards the end of the meeting that Derek noticed Stiles breathing evened out and there was no movement upstairs. Just the dull humming of the tv. He must've fell asleep playing his game. The Agent felt his heart warm at the thought of Stiles finally getting some sleep. He knows the young man has been having a difficult time without his sleeping pills. The smell of sadness and fatigue was constantly lingering in the air but it was slowly disappearing and thats all that mattered at the moment. That is until Stiles screamed. 

The blood curdling scream caused everyone, wolf and human, to cover their ears. After everyone got their senses back together it was a race up the stairs. Scott knocked Stiles' door wide open, partially wolfed out, and rushed over to his side. He was still asleep, thrashing around on the bed, screaming at the to of his lungs. Scott let his wolf slip away as he tried to wake Stiles up but was stopped by John. 

"You don't wake someone from a nightmare. You have to be gentle, talk to him but hold his arms so he doesn't hurt himself or you. Remember what happened to Isaac." When Scott nodded, the Sheriff responded saying he would take everyone else back downstairs. Everyone left with him except for Derek. He just couldn't get himself to move. 

Scott got in the bed beside his best friend and tried to calm him by stroking his hair. When that didn't work, he started to sing. Derek wasn't sure what the song was but Stiles was starting to simmer down if only a little. His thrashing became less wild and his screaming turned to whimpers. After a few minutes, they both noticed Stiles mumbling incoherently, his brows furrowed. Neither wolf could make out what he was saying even with their heightened senses. 

Derek felt awkward standing in the room watching Scott comfort Stiles. He felt as if he was imposing on a private moment between the two. His mind was running a thousand thoughts per second and he didn't know what to do. He could hear Erica and Boyd downstairs still talking about the case with the Sheriff. He could feel them through their pack bond. They are worried but are putting on a good front to seem calm. The fact that the can feel their usually calm Alpha losing his cool, is causing their wolves to run around frantic. 

Scott was still holding a whimpering Stiles but his convulsions seemed to have turned into a minor twitch. The boy looked so young and fragile with sweat gathered on his brow. Derek wondered what Stiles was dreaming of. He wanted to take the pain away from the young man who seemed to grow on his heart like an unwanted fungus. Derek's wolf growled at the analogy and Derek rolled his eyes. 

He finally made up his mind to leave the room. He couldn't stay and watch his mate hurt anymore and not do anything. But to do something means he would have to acknowledge the bond growing between them and that was something Derek could not afford to do. He heard a phone chime near Scott and ignored it as he made his way out of the room. He was at the top of the staircase when he heard the young Alpha mumble _'what the fuck?'_ followed by a low growl and a deep breath. It was quiet for a few seconds and Derek thought it was safe to go join the conversation downstairs until Scott called out his name. He took the few steps back to Stiles room and just stood at the door with his eyebrows raised. 

He didn't get a second to blink before a phone was being thrown at him. The screen was already unlocked so he started scrolling through what looked like a text message between Stiles and an unknown number. From what Derek saw, it was more like a one sided conversation from the unknown person. It started out with sweet text messages saying _'I miss you.'_ and _'I don't understand why you left.'_ and _'Please come back.'_. To which Stiles responded _'Who is this?'_ and _'I think you have the wrong number.'_

The person laughed it off. _'Ha. My mate, you're so funny. But we don't have time to play games. You've been gone for almost two weeks. I need you to come back to me. So I can fully mate you. I apologize for our last two encounters. You just rile me up. Make me want to rut into you until we both reach our release. I shouldn't have been so rough on you._

Stiles responded. _'How did you get my number again?_

_'No need to worry about that my sweet. I have my ways of keeping in contact with you. I also knew your father would get you a new phone._

Stiles never responded to again throughout the next series of texts and it seems the texter, Kyle Masterson, was becoming angry. He started threatening to kill everyone he saw until Stiles came back to him. Stiles then responded with _'LEAVE ME ALONE!'_

Kyle didn't seem to respond to this until a couple days later, which just happened to be today. It was a video file. Derek didn't realize how fast his heart was beating until he opened the message that caused his heart to drop. It was a video of a naked young man, lying on his back, tied to a bed. He was bruised, bloody, and crying. Bile rose in Derek's throat as he notice the boy had a striking resemblance to Stiles. The only difference was the boys eyes, they were blue instead of the warm golden brown Derek loved to look into. 

Someone walked into view of the screen but didn't turn to look at it. They kept going until they were on the side of the bed. The man, that Derek knew was Stiles abuser, pulled a knife out of his jacket pocket and touched the point to the boys spread out arm starting by his armpit. He thrusted the knife down a bit then dragged it slowly up the arm. The scream was earth shattering. The victim strained against the chains tying him to the bed and by the amount of blood around his wrist there must have been spikes attached to them. 

Kyle finally looked at the camera. "You see Stiles, this is your fault. You didn't believe that I would kill until you came to me. I don't know why. I've killed for you before. Remember Detective Robson. That was only two weeks ago my dear boy." He finally reached the wrist on the boys arm and moved the knife to his collar bone and began again. "This won't be the last one. I will torture him until I'm satisfied and then I will kill him. Maybe the next one will hit closer to home. Would that get you motivated to be my mate as you are so destined?" He paused and turned to the camera, staring directly into the lens. "That is unless you come to me. I will be in Beacon Hills in three days after I finish with this beautiful boy here of course." 

The killer stopped the knife right above the pelvic bone. The boy didn't so much as make a sound. Derek could only guess that he passed out from the pain. Kyle smiled at that. "I guess I'll let him rest a little first. Until next time my dear. See you soon." 

The camera cut off and Derek couldn't help but stare. He didn't know how to comprehend what he just watched. He looked up at Scott when the scent of blood reach his nose. Scott was partially wolfed out, digging his claws into his hand so he wouldn't complete the shift. He took a few calculated breaths before his eyes met Derek's. "What are we supposed to do?"

And for once, Derek didn't have a plan.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I can say is sorry for the wait. I will, however have another chapter for you uo by tomorrow! Comment your thoughts and feedback. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

**Stiles**

Stiles woke up more exhausted than when he went to sleep. Honestly, he doesn't even remember falling asleep. His mind had been such a whirlwind of thoughts and emotions for the past few weeks that he sort of just blacks out every few hours. He prefers that to the long, never-ending nights of insomnia where he just wants to stab his eyes out or the nights where he actually does sleep and has nightmares so horrible he wished for the insomnia. 

Stiles groaned at his need to relieve himself. He knew it was his body's way of cleansing itself but he hated when he was extremely comfortable and he had to get up to pee. As tried to move, he registered a heavy weight over him. His whole body was pinned down. He moved just a little and he felt a body shift behind him. Stiles froze. Why was there someone holding him down? Did he finally get caught by his rapist? Why was it so quiet? Stiles' heart thumped against his chest ready to break out of its cage. He was two seconds away from lashing out when he felt Derek's presence in the room. Stiles lifted his head and saw the brooding Alpha sitting in his desk chair. His body calmed against his will, knowing his Alpha was there for him. 

At that, Stiles was more than a little irritated. Why was he here, in his room? He all but told him he didn't want him in that way. Stiles knew he overstepped. But being here, while Stiles slept was pushing him over the edge. Stiles tried to move again and when he couldn't he looked over to his right to see a sleeping Scott McCall wrapped around him like an octopus. 

"Scott," Stiles croaked out. Some thing must have happened. Something big, in order to make the Alpha crawl in to bed with him. He hasn't seen Scott this attached to him since Scott's mom and dad got divorced. "Scott, wake up man." 

He heard Derek huff. "Scott." He barked and the Alpha was up. He would have wolfed out too if he didn't notice Stiles was awake. "Stiles, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just a little pinned down at the moment." Scott chuckled as he unwrapped himself allowing Stiles to finally sit up. "Now are you going to tell me why you were wrapped around me?"

"You were having a nightmare. It was the worst I've ever seen. What were you dreaming about?"

"I-" Stiles sat up, reaching under his pillow. When he didn't find what he was looking for, he frantically searched his whole bed. Coming up short he looked up at Scott, only to see him eyeing Derek. "Have you guys seen my phone?"

"Uh, yeah. It started ringing last night so I..." 

"You went through my phone." Stiles stated. He felt betrayed. Scott couldn't trust him enough to let Stiles figure things out on his own before he came for help. Stiles needed to know if what his attacker, Kyle, was saying was true. He needed to know if Kyle was going to kill more people and if there was a way to stop him before he did. 

"I did. But it was only because it wouldn't stop ringing. I wanted it to stop so you could sleep. I had just gotten you to calm down from your nightmare." 

"How much did you read?"

Scott opened his mouth but it was Derek that answered. "Enough to know he has been contacting you for over over a week. How long would you have let this go on if we hadn't went through your phone?" 

"I was trying to figure things out. I just wanted..." 

"No, you were trying to get yourself killed." Derek barked out. "Once he contacted you you should have told me immediately. How else am I supposed to protect you if you hide vital information?"

"I didn't ask you to be here Derek. You could be out there with the rest of the FBI looking for him and making sure he doesn't get any closer. You made the choice to bring your team to Beacon Hills. And the fact that you two would go through my phone is a violation. I would have told you he was contacting me. I just wanted to see if he would give up a little information on himself first. I was trying to help."

"Well don't." Derek snapped. His eyes shined with a pinch of red. "Your way of helping isn't going to do anything but get you hurt. Let me do my job and catch this bastard."

Before Stiles could respond, Derek was out of the room. He let out a frustrated sign and banged his head against the wall. "Why does he hate me so much? Better yet, why be here if he hates me? I don't think I can deal with this much longer Scotty. Its been a week since he's been here and it seems like everything I do is wrong. I just wanted to help." 

"I get that Stiles. I do. You never were one to sit around and be the damsel. But we are all trying to keep you safe. We can't afford for you to go off doing something stupid and getting yourself killed." 

Stiles opened his mouth as if to object but snapped it shut when Scott threw him a knowing look. Stiles sighed. His best friend was right. Stiles would do something stupid if it meant protecting the people he loves. 

Scott agreed to give Stiles his phone back, once they got him a new number, of course. Then he left Stiles alone to his thoughts, a place Stiles didn't even want to be. He knew the further into his thoughts he went the more depressed he would get. He couldn't afford that. He needed to be semi-happy in order to keep his dad going and his pack. Stiles decided right then and there that he was going to fake it until he made it. Pretending that all was okay so his friends could focus on keeping him safe. Even if that meant dealing with his feelings for a certain grumpy FBI Agent. He needed to push them to the side and way out of his mind because apparently it was getting in the way of progress. 

Stiles looked out his window and noticed the sun was still in the sky although it looked like it would be ready to set in a couple hours. A look at his clock confirmed it was late afternoon. He decided he was going to cook for everyone. He knew he had a pack of werewolves in his house but he's cooked for his friends before. He knows how much he needs to make to feed them. It wouldn't be too bad but if he doesn't start now it'll never get done. 

Once Stiles made it downstairs, he noticed everyone was gone except Scott, his father, and Derek. Before he could ask the question on his mind, his dad answered that they were on patrol. Stiles nodded and got all the ingredients he needed out. He got a few surprised looks from his father and Scott but he ignored them. He got straight to work on his meal prep. 

Stiles tuned out the world as he washed and chopped his vegetables and potatoes. He could feel he three pairs of eyes still staring at him and he tried not to let it bother him. He had been a little down lately so they were all bound to notice his change in attitude.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, another early update! 
> 
> Happy Reading!! 
> 
> PS, please comment your feedback. I'd love to hear from you!

**Stiles**

Five hours and a lot of work later, dinner is done. The table looked like a buffet station with the amount of food piled on it. The pack and the rest of the patrol team filtered in as Stiles cooked but he didn't pay them any mind. Except for when Agent Reyes came and tried to steal food before it was ready. He practically growled at her and she laughed as she raised her hands in surrender. He placed the last of the plates on the table as he left his desserts to cool. 

Stiles called everyone in to eat and they all looked at the table in amazement. Once everyone was seated, the room was consumed in chaos. Only it was the good kind. Plates were being passed. There was talking and laughter. It felt great. The young human smirked as they all thanked him and praised his meal. He was proud of himself for making them all happy. 

Stiles dished out his own plate and set it aside for later. He wasn't all that hungry since he was picking at the food while he cooked. The man busied himself cleaning up the dirtied kitchen. He only stopped when he heard someone clear their throat. 

"Aren't you going to eat?" The voice asked. 

Stiles spared Derek a quick glance, catching him leaning against the entrance to the kitchen before turning back to the dishes. "I'm not hungry." 

There was a long, uncomfortable silence that filled the kitchen. Stiles hoped he just walked away and didn't try to hold a conversation. He was doing his best to stay positive and not dwell on this situation anymore. And he thought he got his wish until Derek sighed and shifted his weight. His leather jacket crinkled and bunched up around his biceps as he folded his arms across his chest. "Stiles we have to be together while I'm working on this case so can we try to be adults about this. I don't want this to become awkward."

"Its already awkward." Stiles stated as he started wiping down the counter. 

"Well the food was delicious. Thank you for making enough for my team." 

Stiles nodded and continued his cleaning. He stood stiff by the sink until he was sure Derek was gone. He thought that he could be the bigger person for the sake of his pack. But this is looking to be harder than expected. _"Fake it til you make it Stilinski. This'll all be over soon."_ He couldn't help but think to himself. 

With a frustrated sigh,he finished off his cleaning and then joined the pack where they were now sitting in the living room. The rest of the night was filled with laughter and jokes as the pack told embarrassing stories about Stiles. The FBI agents reciprocated by sharing things about Derek whom walked in and out of the room with little participation. It seemed as if his phone rang every few minutes and would cause him to leave. 

The final time Derek came back into the room he called for the Sheriff and Scott. That seemed to kill the mood a little because everyone got serious as if they knew something wasn't right. While they spoke Stiles knew the supernatural creatures in the room were all listening. He could also here soft growls coming from his pack and oddly enough the FBI agents. He looked at Agent Reyes and Boyd and he swore he saw their eyes flash. Before he could say something about it, his father came back into the room. He looked as if he aged a few years just having whatever conversation he had with Derek. 

"Dad?" Stiles said but he Sheriff never looked at him. "What's going on?" 

The sheriff sighed as he rubbed his face with his hands. "He's in Beacon Hills." 

Stiles wanted to ask who but deep inside his mind he already knew. Of course he did. Stiles could feel his heart hammering inside his chest. His panic took no time at all to take control over him. One moment, he was fine and the next he couldn't breathe. His heart was relentlessly clenching in his chest and he couldn't catch his breath. He was going to die. He felt Scott sit beside him and he heard his voice telling him to breathe but nothing was computing. It was all a warbled mess of sounds and Stiles could handle it so he let go, allowing the darkness to take him over and passed out. 

**Derek**

His wolf howled, loud, when his mate passed out. He tried to contain himself but he felt himself fraying at the seams. He couldn't keep his emotions at bay. They always seem to make themselves known even though he's trying extremely hard to push Stiles away. 

Scott was comforting a passed out Stiles waiting for him to come to. It seems it was taking longer than usual as the worried look of Scott's and his packs faces hasn't subsided. Isaac, the curly haired beta, got up from his seat on the couch. He laid Stiles body out and made him comfortable. It took only a few seconds after that for Stiles to wake. He looked lost, confused, then he looked terrified as if he remembered what just happened. 

"H-how did he get here s-so fast. I-I thought..." 

He started hyperventilating mid-sentence. He grabbed for Scott as the Alpha pulled him closer to his chest so he can feel his breathing. "I need you to calm down Stiles. We don't need you passing out again. We will all get through this. Just follow my breathing. Can you do that?" 

Stiles nodded and followed Scott's lead. His breathing slowed and color returned to his face. He opened his mouth to say something but Scott shook his head. "Not now. Lets not get you all hyped up again. We all should get some sleep and come together in the morning with a plan, a new plan, that'll keep everyone safe especially Stiles." Scott looks around the room from his crouched position and everyone gives a single nod in agreement. Stiles is out number one priority. 

"Do you want me to sleep in the room with you for the night?" Scott asked his best friend. 

Stiles shook his head and stood up from the couch. "No I think I just need to be alone." He left the room without a word. 

The room filled with silence. Everyone was at a loss for words. None of them knew what could be done to ensure Stiles' safety and the safety of everyone else. Slowly, the living room space emptied as people made their ways out the house. They all promised to be back early the next morning to make plans. Erica and Boyd asked Derek if he was leaving with them for the hotel but he declined. Erica gave a knowing smirk before she walked out the door with her boyfriend. 

Scott was the last to leave along with Kira and Isaac after a long conversation with the sheriff about staying here with Stiles. The sheriff didn't want Scott and his friends smothering Stiles or making Stiles feel more guilty than he already did. "Besides, it might do you some good to sleep on a real bed and jot the floor." 

The Sheriff clapped Scott on the back before he walked out. "Are you staying or leaving Agent Hale?"

Derek didn't know the answer to that. He wanted to leave but his mind wouldn't allow the thought to process in his mind. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He was confused. And his thoughts weren't bringing him any clarity. 

"Its okay if you love him you know. You don't have to hide yourself from him. He knows what Scott is and has been there for him ever since." Derek must've made a weird face because the Sheriff continued. 

"Don't give me that look. I was young once. I know what love looks like. And even if it isn't fully blossomed into a thing yet, there is something there. I see the way he looks at you and vice versa. Don't deny it or you'll regret it. If there is something stopping you from being with him, let him know. He deserves that. After everything Stiles had been through recently, he needs something good. You can be that for him." The Sheriff left the room and returned moments later with blankets and a pillow. "See you in the morning." 

Derek stood in the middle of the room, mind reeling. He was just as lost now as he was when he met Stiles. His wolf was excited about the concept of finally telling his mate the truth. And maybe a tiny part of Derek was too.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been months!!!! I'm so sorry. Life got in the way. But here's the next chapter. I was rushing to get it out to you guys so my edit job might be a little horrible. If it is, let me know!! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.  
> All contructive criticism is welcome. 
> 
> PS: Thank you guys so much for reading. I never thought I'd hit over 10,000 hits! I appreciate it so much. My readers are the best. 
> 
> HAPPY READING!!!!

Derek loosened his tie and finally got settled on to the couch so he could get some much needed sleep. His body was so drained he could barely keep his eyes open let alone stay awake much longer. His body felt stuffy and hot with his work clothes still on. He felt a tad bit uncomfortable sleeping in only his boxer briefs like he was used to at home but he realized that if he wanted to get any sleep he would need to be comfortable. He took off his dress pants, tie, and button up shirt off, leaving him in a white undershirt and his briefs. 

He didn't realize he finally fell asleep until his body jerked awake at the sound of a whimper. It wasn't too loud but it was enough for his wolf to pick up on it. When he sat up, the house was quiet. All Derek could hear were the sounds coming from outside, the electricity from the street lamps and crickets rubbing their legs together. He was ready to just admit that he probably imagined it when he heard another whimper followed by a pained groan. It came from Stiles room. Derek was sure of it. 

He was on his feet and up the stairs in a flash. His eyes glowed red as he looked for any sign of danger. It took Derek a minute to come to the conclusion that Stiles wasn't in danger. He was having a nightmare. With a sigh, he entered the room and sat on the edge of Stiles' bed. Now that he was here, he wasn't sure what to do. 

That seemed to be a common occurrence when it came to the young man lying next to him. Never before in his life has he been so unsure of everything. Derek knows his wolf wants its mate. Hell, he wants his mate. But in his heart Derek knows he doesn't deserve it. After all Stiles has been through these past few months, the FBI agent cannot subject him to his past. Derek sighs and Stiles' whimpering stops. His body went stiff as a board. Worried, Derek moved closer to the top of the bed and brushed Stiles hair out of his face. For a minute, nothing happened. Then, the young man's eyes fluttered. 

"Derek?" 

"I-I was just leaving." The FBI agent stood up ready to move toward the door. 

"No, stay." Stiles was more alert than he was minutes ago. "Please."

Derek awkwardly sat back on the bed by Stiles' head. There was a long, uncomfortable silence between the two. Neither knew what to say or if they should say anything. The silence dragged on for what felt like hours until Stiles spoke. 

"Thank you for staying with me." He paused for moment as if thinking of what he should say next. "I-I know you don't want to be here. I just didn't want to be alone."

Derek nodded but Stiles was laying on his back while Derek was leaning against the headboard so the young man could not see him. "Its fine." The silence returned and Derek knew that he would have to be the one to break it. "Do you want to talk about it?" 

Stiles sat up and turned toward Derek, confused. "About what?"

"The nightmare," Stiles looked away, plucking invisible lint off his blanket. Derek reached out and grabbed his chin gently to get Stiles to look at him. "Hey, look, its okay if you don't. I just found that it helps if you do."

"You have nightmares?" Stiles asked. He looks genuinely taken aback as if he couldn't believe Derek could have nightmares. 

"A long time ago. I still do, sometime but not as often."

"W-what were they about?" Derek froze. He knew that question was going to come up but somehow he still wasn't prepared. Does he tell Stiles or not? The FBI agent felt the sweat beading up on his forehead. He hasn't really told anyone about his nightmares besides his mother and the therapist she made him see. Can he really trust Stiles with this? Derek took a long look at the young man in front of him. Stiles will probably see him as a monster and won't want anything to do with him. Maybe that would be for the best. He can... "You don't have to. I was just..." Stiles says cutting of the older mans inner monologue.

"I almost got my family killed." Derek blurted out before he could think better of it. Stiles' only reaction is to widen his eyes and stare so Derek continued. "I-I was sixteen and an older woman seduced me. She wanted to know things, things about my family. And me, being a dumb teenage boy, I told her. Everything. One night, my sister and I were out late. When we came back, we caught her setting the house on fire." Stiles gasped, pushing himself closer to the alpha as if to comfort him. "She was arrested for attempted murder but I still have nightmares that she actually succeeded."

"Oh my, I'm so sorry that happened to you. I..." Stiles bit his lip. He wondered if he should say something more. In the end, he decided it couldn't hurt. "I-I keep dreaming that he kills all of you and makes me watch. Then, drags me off to some... some place, locks me up and keeps me there. He keeps saying he's going to breed me. Make me have all his pu- I means babies. It seems so real Derek. I j-just don't want anyone to die because of me. Not anymore. Why... Why won't he stop? I..."

Tears pour down the young man's face and Derek's heart breaks. He hates to see his mate in pain. His wolf cannot stand it. "Hey, hey its okay. We are all gonna be okay."

"No you don't know what he's capable off. He's... strong and violent. Unpredictable. He can hurt you all and I can't do anything to stop it." 

"I think I can handle myself. I'm a trained FBI agent." 

"But he's a..." Stiles huffs and looks down at his hands. "Nevermind you wouldn't believe me anyway." 

Derek lifts Stiles chin again to look the boy in the eye. His brown eyes shine like molten chocolate, beautiful and rich. Even with the redness and puffiness, he still looks stunning. "Try me." Derek whispers. His voice almost caught in his throat. Stiles looks breathtaking up close. The FBI agent cannot seem to remember why he was trying to distance himself. 

Stiles hesitates then sighs. "He's a werewolf. I know you might not believe me because its pretty far out there."

"Stiles,"

"I mean I didn't even believe it until my best friend was bit and then I learned everything I could to help him. He-he could show you if you don't believe me. I can call him now. Where's m-"

"Stiles, stop." The boy snapped his mouth shut. "I believe you."

"What?" 

"I believe you. I have a secret for you though. Do you trust me?"

Stiles nods. Derek closes his eyes and when he opens them, they're blazing red. His mate gasp loudly and Derek thinks he made a mistake. His wolf is whimpering at the thought of scaring its mate. He closes his eyes and looks away. 

"No," Stiles says. "Fully shift. Let me see." Derek shifts his eyes again and Stiles thinks they are the most beautiful thing on the planet. They shine bright like dazzling rubies. Stiles could just get lost in them for days. They are just as mesmerizing as Derek's human eyes. "You're a werewolf too?"

Its Derek's turn to nod. "My whole team. I'm the Alpha, Boyd and Reyes are my Betas." He lisps around his fangs and Stiles can't help but to touch. He sits up on his knees, facing Derek and he slowly runs his fingers through his sideburns. Next, he gently runs his fingers across Derek's lips, then his fangs. 

"Beautiful." Stiles lets out in a almost whisper. If Derek weren't a supernatural creature, he might have missed it. Derek could feel Stiles' arousal pulsating off of him as he touch all over his face. And with the boy being only inches away, Derek could almost kiss him. 

Stiles swayed a little on the bed. Derek caught him by the hips to steady him. Stiles whimpered and Derek moved his hands as if they were on fire. But once he took a whiff of the air again, he could tell the whimper was not from pain. Derek placed his hands back on Stiles hips and slid them up his side to test his theory. The whimper turned to a light moan. 

Derek's eyes flickered from Stiles's eyes to his lips and back. He's not sure who was the first to react but as their lips touched sparks flew behind his eyes. Stiles moved to straddle Derek's thighs and this is the first time since entering the room that Derek remembers he doesn't have on pants. As soon as Stiles settles on his lap, his hard on rubs against Stiles', eliciting the most beautiful moan Derek has ever heard. It made his cock harder. Their lips are still slotted together, passionately fighting for dominance. The Alpha chuckles a little because its mate thinks he can win. Derek runs his fingers through Stiles' hair and gently pulls it back, breaking their kiss. The boy lets out a broken whimper. Derek shushes him. "I got you baby boy." He whispers. 

Derek kisses Stiles's neck right above the vein. He could feel the blood flowing beneath the boys skin. He licks, one solid line up until the boys jaw. The alpha's wolf going crazy with the amount of arousal pouring off its mate. Derek sucks on the skin, worrying it with his teeth. 

Stiles lets out a broken moan as pre-cum leaks out of his cock. He's never been this hard in his life. Not even when he watched really hot porn. Being a virgin, he has no experience with this sort of thing. Well not a virgin anymore. Stiles felt his mood plummeting and his cock soften only a little. He didn't want to think of his attack at a moment like this. Not when Derek finally kissed him. Stiles is deep in thought when he feels blunt teeth bite into the skin of his neck. His mind whited-out as he came quickly. He was so deep in his head that he didn't realize how close he was. His breathing was harsh from the unexpected orgasm. When he came to, he looked up to see Derek staring at him. 

"You okay?" The older man asked him. 

Stiles nodded. He couldn't speak. After a few minutes, Stiles still felt Derek's hard on against his leg and instantly felt bad. "You didn't get to come let me..."

"No." Derek said and Stiles instantly looked like he wanted to cry. Derek didn't want him. Stile didn't understand. He thought that after the moment they just shared, he would at least tolerate him. If he doesn't, then why kiss him? Why play with his already fragile emotions? Stiles tries to remove himself from Derek's lap. He grips the young mans hips before he can move off all the way. 

"Wait, I-I didn't mean that I don't want you to. I want you. I do. I just don't think you're ready." Derek sighs trying to get his words together. "With everything thats has happened to you with the rape and this man stalking you, I want you to be ready. I don't want to trigger you. I know I've said things to make you think I don't care about you other than the case, bit thats not true. I... You're..." Derek huffs. "You're my mate. That makes you the most important person to me in the world. I was trying to deny that because I don't think I deserve you. I thought if I pushed you away, I could leave after we solved this case. But I can't. Not anymore." 

Stiles leaned forward, planting a soft kiss on Derek's lips. "When this is all over, I want you to mate me. No exceptions." 

Derek's eyes flashed causing Stiles to laugh. "Absolutely." 

They kissed for a few moments more before snuggling up in the bed with Stiles being the little spoon. "I'll clean myself up in the morning." Stiles said softly already half asleep. 

All Derek could do was smile, closing his eyes and slipping off in to a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave your thoughts in the comments. I appreciate it!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys must hate me!! I did not realize how much time has passed. My life has been upside down, my anxiety is slowly killing me, and my writer's block has been off the charts. But I have no excuses. 
> 
> Here's another chapter. There might be one or two more chapter's of fluffy fun before things start to go down. Please stick with me throught this. Hopefully my life will ease up a little so I can continue to post. 
> 
> Happy Reading and thank you so much for the support. Next chapter coming soon!! (No it won't take months)

"Its about time." 

Stiles looked at the door of his bedroom to see Agent Reyes standing there with a sly smirk on her face. Stiles groaned. This was not how he wanted anyone to find him. Face flushed with embarrassment,he plopped his head back down onto his pillow. He heard Erica's laugh as she walked down the stairs. 

"Derek," Stiles said softly as he placed a hand on the man's chest. He received no response. Stiles took a moment to stare at the beautiful man in front of him. He wasn't sure he would ever get a moment like this again. The young man thought about what happened between them the night before and flushed a deeper shade of red. It was a beautiful moment. One that Stiles is sure he'll remember forever.

"Der, you have to wake up." The Alpha jerked up, alert and ready to fight if necessary. Eyes glowing their ruby hue. Stiles muffled his laugh with his hand. "Derek, there's no trouble here. Well maybe a little trouble but definitely no danger. Put your wolf eyes away."

"What's wrong?" Derek asked after blinking his eyes a few times. 

"Uh, Agent Reyes saw us." Derek groaned as he rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hands and said a muffled curse. "You, uh, you don't have to tell her if you don't want to. We, c-can pretend nothing happened. I, uh, I'm gonna go."

Stiles scent turned to something sour. Embarrassment with a hint of sadness and defeat. Before Derek could say anything, Stiles ran out of the bed and into, what he could only guess was the bathroom. Derek sat there in confusion for a moment before rushing to the door. The older man placed one hand on the door knob but he didn't try to open it. "Stiles I... I didn't mean to offend you. I'm honestly not sure what I did to upset you. I'm not ashamed to tell anyone about you. They actually already know you're my mate."

The door cracked a little and a tired looking Stiles poked his head out. "Are you serious?" 

"Yeah. Erica knew before we even came to California." Derek paused as he rubbed his hands over his face. Although the bathroom door was cracked, he could not see Stiles. But he knew his mate was listening. "I need to make something clear to you. You are my mate which means I care deeply for you. More than I've cared for anyone else. Please do not let my inexperience with words push you away. Now that I've got you, I'm never letting you go. Ever. And once we catch the man that it terrorizing you, I am willing to stay here in Beacon Hills with you."

There was a long, but not too awkward pause where no one said anything. Derek listened to Stiles heartbeat. It was beating rapidly but Derek learned that to be its normal pace. The agent has learned so much about his mate in this short amount of time. He cannot imagine being without him anymore. His wolf yipped with excitement at the thought of spending forever with its other half. 

Derek wasn't used to his wolf being this happy. In his previous relationships, it would be docile. It barely came out unless Derek needed it to. But now has to fight his wolf down to avoid it from claiming its might right now. Especially after last night.

He was so consumed with thoughts of his wolf that he didn't hear the bathroom door open the rest of the way. "I'm sorry that my first instinct is to run. My previous relationships did not end too well. I-I tend to put all my emotions out there and get hurt quickly. Its happened with you before and I just don't want to go through it again. Not with everything thats going on." The young man stepped closer to Derek. "I will try my hardest to talk to you before jumping to conclusions."

They were standing face to face. Derek could see the tear marks on Stiles face and it broke his heart. He knows this is not the first time he's made his mate cry but he's hoping its the last. He's acknowledging the mate bond and seeing their relationship for what it is, for what it could be. Derek doesn't want to lose this. He won't lose this. Not if he can help it. 

Derek reaches out and gently touches Stiles' face, wiping away his tears. He leaned his forehead against his mate and softly pressed their lips together. The kiss was only light, feathery kisses but they meant everything. The wolf felt their bond cementing in his chest. The invisible strings connecting their lifelines strengthened, making Derek's wolf howl with pleasure. He pulled away from the kiss and Stiles let out a soft whimper. His face was flushed. The rosy color reaching from his cheeks to his neck. "We can kiss more later. Right now, we need to go downstairs before they become impatient. I can already hear Scott pacing." 

"M'kay." Stiles said dreamily. He looks blissed out from their kiss and Derek can't wait till he see how his mate looks once he's fully mated and stuck on his knot. Derek covered up his moan with a cough and stepped away from Stiles. 

They dressed and made it down the stairs in record time. There was a myriad of facial expressions staring back at them. Stiles flushed even more and shied away from all the prying eyes. The Alpha looked around the room. Everyone was accounted for. Scott and Kira were seated in the love seat in the living room. Kira's legs were draped over Scott's while the Alpha had his arms wrapped around her. Jackson, Lydia, Erica, and Boyd all shared the couch. Both couples sitting in similar positions as Scott and Kira. Isaac, Malia and a tanned skinned, Hawaiian looking man Derek hasn't met yet are sitting on the floor next to the couches. The two men were playing some type of video game which was now currently paused. The Sheriff and his two deputies, Jordan and Tara, were gathered around the coffee pot in the kitchen. Its a full house today. They all look fresh and well rested. _Which is a good thing because it could be a long day._ He thought. 

"Okay everyone," Derek said after he cleared his throat. "We need a plan. The man we are looking for has not made a move in quite some time which is a little concerning. He's unpredictable. But our main focus is keeping Stiles out of harms way. Anyone have any ideas?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys have any ideas or things you want to see in this story, feel free to let me know. I'm writing this story as I post so I can incorporate new ideas. 
> 
> All feedback is welcome!! Thanks for reading.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I needed to rewrite this whole chapter SEVERAL times. I felt like I was rushing a little bit into the action but Stiles and Derek didn't really know each other. So this is a little chapter where they talk it out and you find out more about Derek. Maybe things will make sense. 
> 
> Happy Reading!! I hope you enjoy.

They dressed and made it down the stairs in record time. There was a myriad of facial expressions staring back at them. Stiles flushed even more and shied away from all the prying eyes. The Alpha looked around the room. Everyone was accounted for. Scott and Kira were seated in the love seat in the living room. Kira's legs were draped over Scott's while the Alpha had his arms wrapped around her. Jackson, Lydia, Erica, and Boyd all shared the couch. Both couples sitting in similar positions as Scott and Kira. Isaac, Malia and a tanned skinned, Hawaiian looking man Derek hasn't met yet are sitting on the floor next to the couches. The two men were playing some type of video game which was currently paused. The Sheriff and his two deputies, Jordan and Tara, were gathered around the coffee pot in the kitchen. There's a full house today. They all look fresh and well rested. _Which is a good thing because it could be a long day._ He thought. 

"Okay everyone," Derek said after he cleared his throat. "We need a plan. The man we are looking for has not made a move in quite some time which is a little concerning. He's unpredictable. He's dangerous. And we need to get catch him before its too late. But our main focus is keeping Stiles out of harms way. Anyone have any ideas?"

The group talked for hours. For the most part, the discussion was tame. Everyone agreed that we had no idea how to catch Kyle Masterson and that was the scariest part of the whole day. The room was filled with supernatural creatures, officers of the law, and a computer genius/hacker, who Derek now knew as Danny, and they still couldn't come up with anything other than what they've been doing. Patrol the town boarders and keep a watch on the house. Looking out the window, he could see that the sun was slowly starting to set. 

With a sigh, Derek dismissed the group. There was no point in keeping them all trapped him the house. They've been here for hours and have no new information. No new plan to keep Stiles safe. But Derek is determined. He's determined to keep Stiles safe and happy as long as they both shall live. Because he knows now, he would not survive long without his mate. 

Once everyone was gone, Stiles and Derek retreated to the young man's bedroom. Stiles sat on the bad and tapped the spot next to him. "Sit." 

Derek did as he was told. Sitting next to Stiles, who was sitting crossed legged leaning against the headboard. "I want to play a game." Stiles blurted out when the silence stretched on for too long. 

"A game?"

"Yes. I want to know you better. If I'm supposed to be your mate, I think I should know at least the basics. Have you ever played 21 questions?" 

Derek nodded, quietly. 

"Good. Um... I'll go first." Stiles tapped his finger against his chin thinking of his first question. "How old are you?" 

"I'm 27." Derek felt a little nervous about telling his mate his age. Although its not too much older, his mate is only 21. He might be against dating someone 6 years older. 

Stiles nods. "Younger than I thought" 

"How old did you think I was?" Derek scoffed. 

"In your 30s. But in my defense, its the scruff on your face that makes you look a lot older." The young boy laughed. " I like it though." 

Derek lets out a soft chuckle and runs his fingers through his hair. "What is your favorite thing to eat?" 

"Curly fries, hands down. No contest. I can eat them from anywhere. But I especially love them from the diner here in town. They are amazing." 

Stiles eyes light up as he talks about the 'deliciousness' of curly fries. Derek is sure Stiles would marry them if he got the chance. 

"Okay, its my turn again. Where are you originally from?" Stiles asked. 

"My family is actually from Beacon Hills. We moved away for a while, to New York. After I graduated high school, the rest of my family moved back. I stayed to complete college."

"Wow. You mean we could've met each other before all this." 

"We could have. But I wasn't very... social. I mostly stayed with my family or in the library. I loved reading. I still do." 

"Do you have a big family? Any siblings?" 

"I think it was my turn to ask a question." Derek smirked. Stiles face turned a pretty shade of pink. "I'll let it slide. Yes, I have big family. I have 2 brothers and 2 sisters. My brother Michael is the oldest, then Laura, me, my brother Ryan, and my younger sister Cora. She's the youngest of the 5 of us. You and her are actually the same age. We also have lots of cousins that stay at the family house often. Its always crazy at the Hale House." 

"I can't imagine having a family that big. It was just my dad, my mom, and me for a long time. Along the way, we kind of adopted Scott and Melissa. Then in high school when Scott got bit by a rouge Alpha, the pack sort of just, formed." Stiles shrugged. "I would love to meet your family."

"Of course. They would love you." Derek said with a small smile forming on his lips. "Some members may come off a little... rough around the edges but overall they are welcoming." 

"You know. This is the most I've heard you talk the whole time you've been here." 

Derek sighed. "I'm sorry about that. I... I haven't had the best track record when it comes to relationships. My first girlfriend, Paige, I thought she was my mate. I never felt the pulled to her like I do you but to a fifteen year old boy, it was all the same. My uncle convinced me it was because she wasn't a werewolf. We both knew my mother would never agree to give her the bite so he told me of an Alpha who would do it. She uh, her body rejected the bite. I had to... she begged me to end her life because of how much pain she was in. She died while I was holding her. I blamed myself for a long time. 

After that, I became distant from my family. Especially my uncle. Turns out he lied about her needing to be a wolf to feel the bond. He just wanted to see if I would go along with the plan. Peter was always a bit of an asshole. Months later, I found myself being seduced by a hunter. I thought I loved her and she loved me but it was all part of her game. She only dated me to try to kill my family." 

Stiles eyes widen in pure horror. His mate's love life was full of pure tragedy. His first love died in his arms, his second love tried to murder his family, and now Stiles, his mate, is being sought after by a monster. No one knows Stiles' fate. And while he likes to think that the FBI and the Sheriff's department will find this guy, there's a little inkling in the back of his brain that doubts it. That part of his brain gets louder and louder as each day passes. The guilt of being added to the list of tragedies that is Derek's love life is smothering the young man. Making it hard to breathe. 

Stiles leans forward and softly touches Derek's cheek. They are so close that with one tilt of either of their heads will bring their lips together. Derek presses his forehead against Stiles'. "Don't feel sad for me. I've got you now. I wouldn't wish it any other way." 

He brushed his lips against his mate's. The kiss was only meant to be a slight touch but Stiles had other plans. He pressed harder into the kiss, earning a growl from Derek. The sound making Stiles shiver. Derek pushed forward slowly laying Stiles down from his sitting position to his back. The Alpha broke the kiss only to lay on his side before slowly kissing his mate again. It did didn't go any further but it was perfect. There was nothing but slow kisses and soft touches between the two of them. 

Stiles was content to stay like this, wrapped in Derek's arms without a care in the world. But he knew life would come crashing down on them and someone would get hurt. That inkling in his brain now screaming at him. Screaming for him to shut his friends out so they don't get hurt. He can't though. Stiles thinks back to how his pack felt when they all first got back to Beacon Hills. How they were all sad and terrified for him. They all wanted to help but feared they would do the wrong thing and set the young human off. The golden eyed man didn't want to burden his friends but knew, without a doubt, that they would be there no matter what. 

Stiles wanted this all to be over so he could move on with his life. He knew he needed a plan and he needed one soon.


End file.
